The legend of Spyro: A change in destiny
by Polaris the dragon
Summary: One day Spyro wakes up to find that he is no longer the purple dragon; and at the worst time. Malefor moves to control all of the world and the new purple dragon is only interested in power. Can Spyro stop the dark master in time or is the world doomed?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro a Change in Destiny chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro characters from either the legend of spyro or spyro the dragon they belong to their respective owners

Spyro awoke with a yawn and stretched out his legs. It was another glorious day, and yet he could not help but feel that something was different. Spyro shook off this feeling and walked pass the mirror which reflected his orange scales. Spyro froze and quickly rushed back to the mirror. "What's happened to me?" gasped Spyro

"Hey Spyro you in there?, It's time for breakfast" the distinct voice of Cynder said

"Yah uh I'll be there in a second" Spyro shouted turning back to his reflection. " As he continued to stare at his reflection Spyro could not help but notice how much he looked like Ignitus the fire guardian almost like looking at a younger version of his father figure.

Spyro left his room and made his way for the kitchen with a big grin on his face. No longer did he have to carry the burden of saving the world, finally he could be just like everyone else. " I don't know what's happening but I like it."

"Yah well it is making me feel uneasy." Cynder mumbled

"Uneasy? Hang on you mean you noticed it too?" Spyro asked

"Of course I noticed it, and I'm pretty sure last time I checked you were the purple dragon and we were about to get crushed by a ton of boulders as the world came crashing apart." Cynder said with an annoyed tone. "But now it's like none of that ever happened. And what's even stranger is that no one has made any snide comment about my past with Malefor."

"Well maybe Ignitus could tell us something about what is going on.

Spyro collected all the food he could get on his plate and quickly sat down. "Man what's with you today Spyro did you skip dinner or something?" asked Cynder

"No, I'm just really hungry today." replied Spyro

"Well well if it isn't Spyro the fire dork" sneered a voice. Spyro's eyes widened, the voice belonged to none other than Flame a fire dragon that also trained at the temple only now his scales were a deep shade of purple with a golden underbelly.

"What do you want Flame?" asked Cynder giving Flare a dirty look

"Be quiet you stupid little girl" Barked Flame backhanding Cynder across the face

"hey leave her alone" shouted Spyro

"Aw look the little girl has a little boyfriend, well it's time to learn what happens when you get in my way." Flame said his body glowing with a purple light

"That's enough Flame" Barked Ignitus who had just entered into the kitchen.

"Humph you got lucky this time " Sneered Flame before walking off to one of the food tables

"Hey Spyro since when did Flame have purple scales?" Asked Cynder

"I don't know I just woke up this morning looking like this so I'm pretty new at this as well." Said Spyro

"It seems all three of us are lost in this strange reality." Observed Ignitus

"What do you mean?" Asked Spyro

"Because we are the only ones who believe that Spyro is the purple dragon not Flame. Yet to everyone else it seems to be the other way around and even worse Flame is demanding payment for his services." Said Ignitus

"That's disgusting a real hero would never do something like that." Cynder said, "A real heros would out his life on the line for others because it is the right thing to do. Not because you can make a quick few gems off it."

"That is because Flame is not a hero, all his life Flame has been given special treatment because of the fact that he is the purple dragon and it has corrupted him and his purpose as the purple dragon." Sighed Ignitus

"So what do we do" Asked Cynder

"What we must to keep the world safe since the current purple dragon will not." said Ignitus

Spyro looked over at Flame who was surrounded by many dragoness's that were admiring him. He could hear Flame bragging on and on about his many accomplishments and deeds Making Spyro turn away in disgust.

"So does that mean that Flames your son now" Asked Spyro fearing the answer that was to no doubt come

Ignitus laughed, "Thankfully no you are still my son even in this twisted reality and if you want proof go look at yourself in a mirror."

"But still, this new reality reminds me of something Malefor once said." Spyro said

"And what would that by my son?" Ignitus asked inquisitively

"It has been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep... to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind. Your destiny is to destroy the world." Spyro said as the maniacal sound of Malefor's voice echoed in his ears.

"It is true the purple dragon is known for summoning the great destroyer to bring about the great cleansing. However another purple dragon will come and defeat the evil purple dragon and bring about a time of peace. But should someone find a way to break this cycle and bring two purple dragons to the side of evil, the duty of the purple dragon falls upon the shoulders of the guardians who together have the power to defeat them when all eight guardians are united." Ignitus explained.

"But now the question is how did Malefor create this alternate reality?" asked Cynder

"You guess is as good as mine, that is why I am having Volteer check through the archives to see if there have been any other cases like this one. But for now Spyro follow me and we shall begin your training." Ignitus said signaling for Spyro to follow

(Several hours later)

Spyro comet dashed a nearby wooden dummy splintering it to pieces. Another came up behind him but Spyro quickly sidestepped him and blasted him with a fire bomb.

"Now release the fire fury" Shouted Ignitus

Spyro lowered his head and tucked his wings in front of his body building up as much power as he could muster until finally he could take no more and released it into a mighty storm of fire that destroyed all the remaining dummies.

"Very good Spyro you're very talented at using fire." said Ignitus

"Like the old saying goes like father like son" laughed Terrador, "I would have expected no less from the fire guardian's son. By the way have you seen Flame? He was suppose to show up here an hour ago."

"Ah Terrador good to see you my old friend, and last time we saw him was in the kitchen being wooed by a crowd of females after that I couldn't tell you what happened to that boy." replied Ignitus

Terrador sighed, "Why do we even put up with him that's the fifth time this week that he's skipped class and he's been doing the same thing to both Cyril and Volteer and all three of us are at wits end."

"I know Terrador I too am at wits end with him, we must prepare for the worst should he continue down this path." said Ignitus somberly.

"Is there any way we can help?" Asked Cynder

"For now the best thing you can do is continue with your training and be ready should an enemy attack." said Terrador, "We do not know if or when Malefor may try to take Flame as his apprentice. For all we know he could already be secretly training with the dark master."

"Right" Spyro and Cynder said together

"Now if you would excuse me I need to go meditate so that I can get rid of my anger towards Flame." Said Terrador

"Meditate?" asked Cynder

"It's a technique that helps calm the mind and body when one is stressed." explained Ignitus

"Wow he must have done it a lot to frustrate even Ignitus" Whispered Cynder. Spyro nodded in agreement, to aggravate Ignitus was a fate worse than death but also an incredible feat since the Fire Guardian was known for his patient nature cutesy of the pool of visions. Though, at times he was known for his fiery temper when angered.

"Now then let's return to your training" Said Ignitus, a loud bell sounded in the distance drawling the attention of the three dragons. "It seems that your training will have to wait come the city is in danger."

They ran through the entrance of and found a burning Warfang all around them and in the center of it all was the earth golem that Malefor had summoned once before and it was smashing and destroying everything in its path without cease

"We have to stop it come on" Shouted Spyro

"No let the purple dragon deal with we don't need another would be hero causing more destruction now round up all the jewels we need as many as possible if we want Flame's help" Said a mole nearby

"No we don't need his help we can defeat him on our own." Said Spyro

"So what's the plan then?" Asked Cynder

"The plan is to shoot the golems head" said Spyro simply. All the moles began to laugh but Ignitus smiled clearly catching on to what Spyro was thinking as did Cynder.

"And how is blasting its head off going to help us it'll just re-build it and continue to destroy the city." A mole said

"yah the purple dragon is the only one who could possibly stand a chance against it." Another mole shouted. "So why don't you just go back into your little temple and go play hero."

"Because inside its head is a dark gem that is connected to all the dark gems spread across its body. The gem keeps it alive so if we were to destroy the main gem." Spyro began

"Then the other gems will be destroyed and cut off what keeps the beast alive that's brilliant." Said another mole

"And best of all it won't cost you a single gem make sure to get those catapults ready" Ordered Spyro

"What are you going to do then?" Asked the first mole

"I'm going to distract it so you guys will have time to finish the preparations." Said Spyro

"Right then good luck to you and Gods speed" Said the first mole before barking orders to the rest of the moles

Spyro took off into the sky towards the golem ready to do whatever it would take to stop the beast. Suddenly two more sets of wing beats accompanied his own. Spyro turned and saw both Ignitus and Cynder following close behind

"What are you doing" asked Flame over the roaring of the earth golem

"What do you think we've come to help you whether you like it or not you can't do this alone" Shouted Ignitus. Spyro could not help but smile as he said this

"Alright then just be careful" said Spyro. Ignitus and Cynder nodded. As the trio came closer to the golem they spotted Flame circling above dodging the golems gigantic hand.

"What are you doing here" Sneered Flame

"What do you think we're here to stop that thing." Shouted Spyro; releasing several fire bombs. The earth golem let out a mighty roar and tried to swipe Spyro out of the air.

"You idiots get out of here your stealing my spotlight." Shouted Flame shoving Spyro towards the golems hand. Spyro quickly barrel rolled left narrowly escaping the creatures attack.

"What's your problem we're just trying to help you and you thank us by shoving Spyro towards that thing." Shouted Cynder

"He was in my way but you know toots after I'm done taking care of this freak and that little pest how about you and I" Began Flame before being back handed by the golem sending him flying into several buildings nearby. Ignitus dove through the holes Flame had made to check on Flame leaving Spyro and Cynder to deal with the earth golem.

"Well so much for the great purple dragon of legend." Cynder said rolling her eyes.

"Catapults ready." Shouted a voice in the distance; undoubtly belonging to the leading mole. "FIRE!" Loud booms resonated as a volley of catapult ammunition launched through the air and hit their mark. The earth golem roared in agony as its rock skull began to crack.

"Fire round two" Shouted the mole. Another volley of fire bolts were released hitting the earth golem once more in the skull causing its head to begin to crumble revealing what looked like part of a dark gem.

"Were almost there, fire one more round. And add more power to it" shouted Spyro

"Roger that Fire three." Shouted the mole which was followed by another volley or fire bombs causing the main dark gem to be exposed

"Alright now all catapults volley on the dark gem" Shouted Spyro releasing several fire bombs on the dark gem closely followed by Cynder fear bombs. The catapults joined in as well and after several volleys the dark gem finally cracked and eventually shattered. The golem let out one final roar before its body began to crumble and fall into the city bellow.

"We did it" Shouted Cynder over the cities victorious cries making Spyro fell like he stood a little taller that day.

Several hours later Spyro and Cynder exited the hospital wing and made their way towards their rooms. As Spyro entered he saw a note posted on the door that read come to the kitchen in an hour. There was no signature though the writing looked somewhat familiar.

An hour later Spyro made his way to the kitchen followed by Cynder who had also received a similar note from an unknown source.

"Maybe Cyril sent it" Suggested Spyro

"It can't be Cyril's handwriting isn't that fancy maybe Terrador?" Asked Cynder

"No I bet you it's from Ignitus he's the only one who can write that neat and fancy" Spyro laughed as they turned the corner leading to the kitchen.

"Well there's only one way to find out said Cynder opening the kitchen door. The room was pitch black as Spyro and Cynder stepped into the room. The door slammed behind them making Spyro and Cynder jump.

"Welcome dear victims to your hour of judgment" Said a deep yet familiar voice

The lights flicked on and something exploded right in front of them.

**Well that is chapter one and yes I combined both chapter 1 and 2 from my first attempt and added some more details so sue me. But anyway I hope this time around I did a little better at explaining what was going on because last time I did a horrible job of it. P.S, I will be adding some new twists to the series but still retain some of the same elements from my original script. So please Read and review and please no flames.**

**Polaris out. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Spyro: A Change in Destiny Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for the Legend of Spyro they belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and OC's

"Surprise" Everyone shouted. A giant banner that read THANK YOU SPYRO AND CYNDER unfurled itself followed by a shower of confetti and balloons. All around the room were tables filled with food and punch bowls and in the very center stood a large chocolate cake decorated with white icing.

"Wow this is incredible" remarked Cynder

"This is just our way of saying thank you for helping us defeat that monstrous earth golem." Laughed one of the moles

"Wow thanks everyone" Said Spyro

"Well what are we all waiting for let's get this party started" Shouted Cyril. AS if on cue several moles with instruments rushed out and began to play hypnotizing everyone to dance to their hearts content.

"Wow this is a great party isn't it?" Cynder Shouted over the band's music.

"Yah nothing's going to ruin this party I just know it." Spyro responded as he grabbed Cynder's paw to spin her in place. Another hour passed in a blur of food, dancing, and games, and of course several young moles begging Spyro and Cynder to recount their tale of how they defeated the earth golem though it got rather tiresome after the fifth time they asked them.

"All right everyone now for the moment we've all been waiting for." Terrador shouted as he turned off the music so everyone could hear. "Now I would like to have our young hero's Spyro and Cynder come forward so that they can cut this delicious cake which I just know everyone's been dying to eat."

Spyro and Cynder made their way to the center of the room and accepted the knife from Cyril. As they made the first cut the cake exploded sending bits of cake flying everywhere sending everyone into a giant frenzy.

"Alright I demand to know who did this!" shouted Cyril angrily. A low murmur spread across the room but no one spoke up to claim guilt for what had just occurred. Suddenly a massive shockwave shook the entire room sending chairs, punch bowls, tables, decorations and guests spiraling to the floor.

"Terrador please tell me that was you." said Volteer looking around the room for the source of the shockwave.

"I'm afraid it wasn't Volteer." said Terrador

"But if it wasn't Terrador then who else could it possibly be and why can't we see him or her?" asked Cynder, "Terrador is the only dragon here we know that currently has the power to create that kind of shockwave."

"it has to be Flame, he's the only other dragon here who has the power to create a shockwave at all." said Spyro, "he must be using dragon time to slow down time so we can't see him because to us he's moving too fast to see with the naked eye."

"But if that is truly the case then how are we going to be able to catch him before he strikes again." Asked Terrador

A flash of crimson caught everyone off guard as a purple and crimson dragon wrestled for dominance over the battle. The purple dragon who was easily recognizable as Flame shot a blast of electricity at the crimson dragon. The crimson dragon grabbed the electric blast and threw it back at Flame in response sending the purple drake into the nearby wall. The crimson dragon rushed forward and grabbed Flame by the neck.

"But how it's impossible to catch me while I'm using dragon time." said Flame struggling against the crimson dragons hold though he was unsuccessful.

"Because I have the ability to go so fast that I move at normal speed even when you're using dragon time little brother. Did not expect that did you?" asked the crimson dragon. "Now before we make you suffer for what you just did I only have one question, why did you do it what do you have to gain by ruining this party?"

"It's because the credit should have belonged to me I was fine until you two showed up and distracted me, then stole the glory that should have been mine." sneered Flame

"Oh really who was the one trying to flirt with Cynder and distracted himself" asked a calm but at the same time stern voice

"Dad, where have you been" Spyro asked, "you missed a good party until someone ruined it." Spyro glared at Flame who only grinned in triumph

"I can see that." said Ignitus with a hint of anger. "You are in a lot of trouble young dragon. And because of your actions you will be doing a lot of work to repay these fine moles to repay your debt for what you have done."

"You can't make me do that slave work." Shouted Flame

"Don't test me young dragon you're already in hot water as it is with me and the rest of the guardians" said Ignitus coldly, "but before you do that your parents are waiting in the guardians chamber discuses your punishment for skipping lessons."

"I'll get you for this Spyro you and your little girlfriend" Flame screamed as Ignitus and Terrador dragged the now thrashing and flailing Flame out of the kitchen causing everyone to stare at the commotion.

"Wow Flame must be really mad to be throwing a temper tantrum in public like that." said a pearl white dragoness with swan wings.

"Who is that guy anyway?" asked Spyro

"Him oh that's just Polaris he's one of the students who train here and the one you are talking to is Angel his childhood sweet heart." introduced Cyril

"Nice to meet you" said Cynder and Spyro

""Yah same here" said Angel

"Guess the party is over then" Said Polaris smiling

"Well not much of the party is left now thanks to Flame" said Spyro watching a group of moles leave the once whole kitchen.

"That jerk how he could do such a thing that was low even for him" huffed Cynder

"It's because you and Spyro are a threat to him and if he continues down the path he's going he will end up joining Malefor and we will have to deal with killing two purple dragons instead of just one." said Cyril, "well I should get going don't want to leave the other guardians waiting and I'm sorry that Flame had to ruin your party like this." Cyril said before leaving to join the other guardians

(Guardians room)

"So young Flame I believe you already know why you are here." said Ignitus as Cyril came in and took his place

"Like it actually matters I bet I could destroy that loser Malefor without even getting any training from you old frauds" Flame sneered

"No if you were to face Malefor right now he would break you like a toothpick and swat you aside like the earth golem did" said Terrador, "and that being said it is important for you to master all the elements"

"And it is for that reason that as punishment for skipping all your classes that you will be escorted to each class by your brother Polaris and constantly monitored by a dragon that we know we can trust." said Ignitus

"No you're not seriously thinking about having me be apprenticed to that worthless son of yours." whined Flame rolling his eyes.

Ignitus grinned mischievously, "Yes that is exactly what I plan to do and when you are not under your parents or Spyros' watch you will be under mine or one of the other guardians."

"No" shouted Flame as he began to throw another temper tantrum of flailing and kicking. "No no no no, mommy won't let you get away with this and you'll be hearing from my lawyer." he shouted before running out of the room.

"That boy" said Cyril, When will he learn that he cannot rely on his mother forever."

"And that is what I am hoping to correct" said Ignitus,

"But do we really have to bring Spyro into to this Ignitus" asked Terrador

"I'm afraid that we must he is the only one who I think can get Flame onto the right track and will not be intimidated by Flame's threats and that is what he needs right now to get him on the right course" said Ignitus

"Let's just hope that Flame cooperates for now but I have a feeling were going to have to take much rasher action should he still continue his bad habits." said Volteer

"Well it is like Ignitus said only time will tell" Said Terrador

"We will see but for now I think it is best to inform Spyro and Flame's parents about our decision so that we may get started right away." said Ignitus, "but this decision must be unanimous amongst all the guardians"

"I agree the sooner we do this the better, so I second the motion" said Terrador

"I'm with you Ignitus old boy the sooner we can teach him a little respect the better so you're decision." said Cyril

"You know you have mine as well Flame's behavior is despicable, appalling, dreadful, shameful, terrible, uh uh" said Volteer

"Well then its decided then shall we go deliver the news then I'm sure Flame's parents will be waiting eagerly to hear our decision." Ignitus said

"Yes yes lets get going there's no point in standing around here too much to do particularly in Flame's case" said Cyril

Ignitus nodded and left the guardian's chambers closely followed by the other three. Ignitus smiled not doubting that Cynder would very much enjoy what they had in store for Flame.

"What are you smiling about Ignitus?" asked Terrador

"Oh nothing Terrador" said Ignitus as he continued down the hall ready to announce the final decision with poise. As they entered into the kitchen Ignitus found Spyro, Cynder, Polaris, and Angel helping some of the moles pick up the shattered pieces of glass and ornaments that had once decorated the kitchen. They flinched as Flame let out another rage filled scream but continued to work.

"Hey dad we just heard Flame a few seconds ago I'm guessing that he did not like what you had in store for him?" Spyro joked

Indeed he did not" Ignitus chuckled, "and we will need your help son because Flame is no longer permitted to wander about alone. That being said we are to be sending a message to Flame's parents to tell them of this decision."

"Ok, but where do I come in?" asked Spyro

"We were, the guardians I mean were hoping that you could chaperone, follow, watch, uh..." began Volteer.

"Simply put we would like you to keep a watchful eye on Flame while he is on this probation." said Cyril

"Sure and if it is alright with you do you think Cynder could help me as well?" asked Spyro

"But of course young warrior" said Terrador, "I'm sure you and Cynder can find plenty of ways to keep him occupied."

"Aw we could make him watch movies with us with lots of gushy scenes in it." Cynder said in a baby voice

"Yah and if that does not kill him then seeing you two kiss and make out will." Joked Polaris, Everyone laughed as Flame once again started shouting about how he was going to run away and never come back.

"Man what a cry baby." said Angel

"Yes that is one thing we are going to correct in the days to come you can count on that." said Terrador.

"Good because I don't know how much more of Flame's whining I can take." said Polaris.

"Also before we go I have something to tell everyone." Volteer said happily. "I was checking through the archives and it is indeed like I suspected. Malefor has found a way to alter reality itself. It is why Spyro has lost his powers as the purple dragon and why no one can remember anything about Cynder's past."

"So in other words everything that we went through never happened." Cyril said

"Exactly, the temple raid, Cynder becoming Malefors servant everything has been changed so it never happened. It is remarkable, extraordinary, amazing, outstanding, uh uh." Volteer said.

"Then if that is true then why do I…?" Cynder began but before she could finish she collapsed to the ground.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted quickly catching her before she could hit the ground. "Somebody call a doctor."

x-x

(Cynders P.O.V)

Cynder let out a groan as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a pure white room that had many stacks of gems of different colors and shapes.

"Cynder your awake." said a baratone like voice that she recognized as the earth guardians.

"Ugh Terrador what happened?" Cynder muttered

"You fainted in the kitchen after Flame crashed the party. You have been out for several hours." Terrador replied calmly. "And there is something else you should see." Cynder tilted her head slightly as Terrador brought out a mirror, but it was soon replaced with a state of shock. Over the course of the last few hours her scales had turned from a dark blackish purple to almost pure silver. She had a pure white underbelly and a pair of wings that looked as though she was from some sort of fairy tale.

"What happened to me?" Cynder dared to ask.

Well that's the end of the chap hope you like the new additions that I added and remember to read and review. P.S Cliff hanger muahahahahahah. Polaris out


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Spyro: A Change in Destiny Chapter 3

Spyro walked down the pure white halls of the hospital with a bouquet of roses in his claws. It had been several hours since Cynder had fainted and he wanted to check up on her to make sure everything was ok. As he approached the room where Cynder was being held he heard to sound of Cynder's voice which only excited the male dragon even more.

"What happened to me?" Cynder asked as Spyro entered into the large white room where Cynder laid on the bed looking like she had seen a ghost. Her voice had acquired a bell like sound over the last few hours which made Spyro's heart flutter with joy. Also Cynders wings had gone from a normal dragon like form to a more bird like look to them with pearl white feathers with golden tips at the end of each feather. She was so beautiful that Spyro felt intoxicated just looking at her beauty; it was so bad that Spyro did not notice that someone was calling his name.

"Hey, earth to Spyro is anyone there?" Cynder asked snapping her claw in front of Spyro.

"Huh, what" Spyro said snapping out of his trance.

"We have been calling your name for the last several minutes now. What is with you?" asked Cynder giving Spyro a concerned look.

"Oh uh I...I...It's nothing." Spyro said, "I was just thinking."

"About how beautiful Cynder looks am I right?" Terrador said with a deep chuckle. "I could tell by that far off gaze you had when you first looked at Cynder."

"Anyway uh I was on my way to the hospital and I got these for you." Spyro said pulling out the bouquet of roses.

"Oh Spyro they are beautiful." Cynder said taking the roses and smelled them.

"What is going on….?" Cyril said barging into the room. Terrador gave him a look of annoyance causing Cyril to flinch slightly. "Sorry I'll uh just wait outside."

"Yes that would be wise." Terrador said angrily. "Spyro I need to talk with you"

"Uh ok" Spyro said following the earth guardian out of the room. They walked down several hallways until they reached the cafeteria; they found an empty table and sat down immediately, Terrador remained silent for several minutes observing Spyro which was rather nerve wracking to the young fire dragon.

"You have no reason to be worried Spyro." Terrador said, "Since you have shown some interest in my daughter I thought it would be prudent to explain some ground rules for while you are dating. Though, I know you will most likely know all of them already."

"Well might as well get it over with anyway." Spyro chuckled

"Right well rule number one is I expect my daughter back at the temple by 9:00 sharp." Terrador said and so the earth guardian began to explain the rules for dating Cynder.

x-x

(Meanwhile)

Flame paced back and forth furiously in his room, it had been several hours since the so called guardians attempted to punish him. They had no right to do this; he was the purple dragon for the ancestor's sake. He deserved to be worshipped with the highest reverence of all the dragons, including that of the guardians. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice a pink dragoness with a yellow underbelly and a ruby necklace that was in the shape of a heart walk in and sneaks up behind him.

"A Penney for your thoughts my darling?" the dragoness asked seductively.

"Well hello beautiful." Flame said wrapping his tail around the pink dragoness. "You came at the perfect time; those stupid guardians were at it again. I feel like all they ever do is hold me back. Flame whined. "And then there is that stuck up Spyro and his ugly girlfriend of his stealing my spotlight."

"I know my love; I don't know how you put up with them especially that freak Polaris." Ember spat venomously. "But I know what will make you feel better, and I already have my protection put into place. Ember said seductively

Flame purred amorously s they began to intertwine their bodies and everything else seemed to melt into a storm of intense pleasure.

X-X

(Spyro's P.O.V)

"Well those are all the rules." Terrador said with a smile, "I trust you will be taking things slow because one of the worst things to do is rush a relationship."

"I know master, and besides I plan on going slow don't worry." Spyro said with a chuckle. "But I don't know what I want to do for my first date?"

"Maybe something like this young dragon?" Terrador said handing Spyro a poster that contained a large jack-o-lantern on it.

"The Halloween ball that is perfect, all I have to do now is find a good costume to wear." Spyro said.

"But I would think asking Cynder would be your first priority." Terrador said

"Right, and thanks again Terrador" Spyro said then took off out of the kitchen and towards Cynders room. He weaved in and out between doctors and families as they continued through their daily lives. He passed the front desk and veered right into another corridor that was lined with plants of all different kinds and filled with more doctors but thankfully Cynders door was close. As it came into view Spyro began to slow down and begin to plan out how he was going to ask Cynder, after all he did not want to make a fool of himself. Spyro approached the mahogany door and stopped to muster up all the courage he could before knocking on the door three times.

"Come in" Cynder said in almost a musical tone. Spyro slowly opened the door and saw Cynder sitting on her bed with the bouquet of roses on a table to her left. On her right was a silver dragoness that looked a lot like Cynder with the same feather wings the only difference was their eye color. "Oh hey Spyro, what did Dad want with you?"

"Huh you knew Terrador was your father?" Spyro asked.

"Yah he told me before I fled from the temple." Cynder said

"Fled the temple what are you talking about darling? You must still be delirious Cynder dear because you never ran away from the temple." The silver dragoness said.

"Your right mom I don't know where that idea came from." Cynder said feigning ignorance. "Anyway what is it that father wanted to talk to you about? Don't tell me you did something to get yourself in trouble."

"No he just wanted to explain a few things to me. Anyway I came back because well I was uh wondering if you wanted to come to the Halloween ball with me?" Spyro said pushing pass the large lump that had formed in his throat. Several tense seconds of silence passed as Spyro and Cynder continued to stare at one another.

"What did you say?" Cynder asked in disbelief.

"Uh I was wondering if you uh wanted to well go to the Halloween ball with me?" Spyro said his heart pounding furiously against his chest. For several seconds Spyro thought that she was going to refuse but to his surprise Cynder smiled.

"Oh Spyro I would love to, but what am I going to wear for a costume?" Cynder asked.

"Don't worry Cynder I'm sure we can find a costume for you and your date." Cynder's mom said. "Perhaps you two could go to the ball as a married couple?" she suggested.

"I could defiantly see us doing something like that what do you think Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"Well if I can ask dad for some armor we could pull it off, but what will you wear?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe Cynder could use your wedding gown my love, it should be large enough to fit here." A deep baritone voice said, Spyro turned and saw Terrador standing in the doorway with a wide grin on his face. Next to him was Ignitus who also wore a smile as he observed the trio.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Spyro asked nervously.

"I came here to check up on Cynder, t and to tell you two that we guardians have decided that in order to further catch Flame up with his studies we have assigned you two as his personal tutors and time managers." Ignitus said. Spyro and Cynder let out a groan and Ignitus grimaced slightly. "I know you do not like the sound of this idea but it is the only way I can think of to force Flame back on the right track."

"So basically we are going to be his babysitters?" Cynder said.

"In a manner yes; but you will also be assisted by one guardian. I do not know how long it will take before we can pull out, but hopefully it will not take too long." The silver dragoness said.

"Trust me Area, it is going to be a while before we can even think about backing off from Flame's life" Terrador said going over to his mate and nuzzling her. "So you two will begin tomorrow at dawn. And be sure to remind him that he is expected to start working off his debt tomorrow after his studies are complete for the day."

True to their word Spyro and Cynder kept Flame busy over the next few weeks with his studies. Flame was escorted to each lesson by Polaris or one of the guardians which vexed Flame very much. They also had Flame working as the new janitor as a means of working off his debt. Polaris even came up with the idea of having Spyro and Cynder quiz Flame while he worked.

"Alright Flame what is the chemical formula for sulfuric acid?" Cynder asked looking up from the textbook she was reading from.

"It's H2O you stupid dragoness, come on I thought you were suppose to know this." Flame sneered. "Maybe the guardians should reconsider whether you two should be guardians with your lack of intelligence."

"It's not a matter of whether Cynder knows it or not, but do you know it. And apparently you don't, that brings your grade down to a 65%." Volteer said

"Woo hoo I'm passing." Flame said pumping his fist in the air and throwing his rag on the ground.

"Passing? Are you kidding me, a 65 is an F that is a failing grade." Spyro said.

"Yes and that is not something to be proud of. Especially since the chemistry test is tomorrow and you have shown no signs of improvement since we started this session." Cyril said

"Alright Flame here is a question even you should know if you have been paying attention in history class. The city of Warfang was built by the moles in honor of their alliance with this race." Spyro said.

"Duh, it's the Atlawa's. And you accuse me of not paying attention in class. Sounds like someone else could use a good tutor." Flame said picking up his rag and scrubbing a particularly nasty spot of what looked like spilled lemonade. They were in the main hall of the temple and

"Flame that is about the fifth time you has gotten that answer wrong. I thought by now it would have sunk in. It was the dragon race, not the Atlawa." Cyril said in annoyance. "Any dragon with common sense would have known that."

"You just made up that answer old man." Flame said glaring at Cyril.

"You insolent little boy how dare you accuse me of lying. Volteer, Spyro, Cynder and I, are wasting time that we could be using to prepare for the Halloween Ball and here you accuse us of lying." Cyril snorted angrily.

"I agree it is insulting, vexing, infuriating, offensive, rude, annoying, uh….uh." Volteer said

"You mean just like how the four of you are wasting my time that I could be spending on more important matters." Flame said

"Oh please, if we were not here you would be wasting your time flirting with your fan girls. I'm surprised you have not impregnated any of them yet." Cynder said

"Well excuse me princess, why don't you go to your room and cry because no male in their right mind would ask you anywhere especially the Halloween ball. Which; I might add I have tons of girls who are begging me to take them." Flame bragged confidently.

"Sounds like you're really sure of that Flame. Oh and by the way, I already have a date for the Halloween Ball."Cynder said glaring at Flame.

"Is that so? Who would be stupid enough to take an ugly dragoness like you to the ball?" Flame demanded.

"I would." Spyro declared confidently making his way over to Cynder.

Flame broke into a fit of laughter nearly knocking over his bucket of water. "Dude you must be desperate to go out with someone like her. She is related to a dirty earth dragon of all things." He said

"That dirty earth dragon just also just so happens to be the earth guardian. So you would do well not to insult him or his daughter. Though I don't know why you are calling someone like Cynder ugly. I'm sure tons of males would give their right arm just to go on a date with her." Cyril said causing Cynder to blush slightly. Spyro smiled, it was true ever since the guardians made the announcement about the Halloween ball every male dragon had been begging Cynder to go to the ball with them only to be disappointed when each of them found out that Cynder had already found a date.

"So tell me you two what are you planning to go to the ball as?" Volteer asked.

"Well we do not know yet because of a certain SOMEBODY we have had no time to look around for a costume." Cynder replied.

"Oh waa don't you think about anyone but yourselves for a change." Flame said scrubbing the yellow stain viciously. "Or better yet do you ever stop nagging people. No wonder no one likes you."

"Be quiet young dragon and get back to work." Cyril growled. "You are already in hot water as it is do not make things worse for yourself."

"I don't have to take this I am the all powerful purple dragon and one day you all will bow down before me." Flame shouted then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

X-X

(Flame's P.O.V)

Flame did not release the dragon time until he was completely clear of Warfang. The guardians had done it this time, first they forced him to do menial labor and now they were making up answers to make him look like a fool. Enough was enough, he was going to enjoy himself whether the guardians liked it or not. He knew that right about now Ember was out here picking flowers alone, so all Flame had to do was follow her scent until he could find the pink dragoness. Sure enough she was so Flame carefully sneaked behind her and tapped Ember on the shoulder.

"Flame! By the ancestors what are you doing here?" Ember gasped.

"Well, I managed to escape the guardians and I wanted to see you again." Flame said wrapping his tail around Ember's

"Oh Flame you are so sweet." Ember said rubbing her head against Flames chin. "And I know what will really make your feel better. And this time we can skip the protection. It's not like anything bad is going to happen anyway."

Flame kissed Ember and slowly began to entwine his body with Ember's enjoying her sweet scent. All those weeks of neglect seemed to melt away as the fire inside of Flame began to burn like never before. Flame deepened the kiss and Ember began to purr as Flame ran his claw down Ember's back. There was nothing the guardians could do to stop him now and he was enjoying every moment of it.

X-X

(Spyro's P.O.V)

Spyro opened the classroom door and sighed. It was empty yet again and this only frustrated him to no end in his seemingly never ending hunt for Flame. IT had been almost an hour since Flame had disappeared and Ignitus had not been happy when he heard the news. All of Warfang was now placed in lockdown in case he was still in the city. The guardian and apprentices were ordered to search for Flame and to leave no stone unturned. The only one who was excused from the search was Volteer who had volunteered to create a special collar for Flame that would disable his ability to control the elements.

"Everyone report." Ignitus said through his communicator

"Nothing dad I have checked all the classrooms in the north wing and there has been no sign of Flame." Spyro said bitterly.

"I have checked the entire southern wing and there is not sign of him either." Cynder's said

"Western wing is clear as well master." An earth dragoness named Ivy said.

"Cyril and I have been interviewing many of the citizens, but it seems no one has recently seen Flame." Terrador's baritone voice said through a sudden burst of static. "We will keep trying."

"Polaris what is your status?" Ignitus said angrily.

"He is not in the valley…wait target acquired, range 500 yards. He is not alone either." Polaris said.

"Can you identify the person with him?" Igntius asked

"Yes it looks like Ember…oh crap and you won't like what he is doing with her." Polaris responded. "I can hear the noises all the way from here. I feel like…" Spyro heard a loud blanch that made Spyro grimace slightly. "Never mind I already have lost my lunch." The sound of moaning and purring grew louder nearly making Spyro blanch at the thought of what Flame and Ember were doing.

"Polaris move in and break them up at all costs." Ignitus said angrily. "You have permission to use for if necessary. But make sure that they do not…" There was a sudden roar echoed thorugh the radio and nearly blasted Spyro's eardrum out. He knew somewhere in the valley Flame and Ember had just performed an action that would bring forth a new life.

"I'm sorry master it appears that I am too late." Polaris said sadly.

Ignitus sighed, "Do not blame yourself young dragon, bring Ember and Flame back here to the temple immediately and you still have permission to use force in case Flame should retaliate. Just make sure to bring him back alive and in one piece. Guardians report to the guardians chamber, we will deal with Flame and Ember when Polaris manages to bring them here."

"Flame has gone too far this time Ignitus what do you plan on doing for punishment?" asked Cyril

"We will discuss it when we get here, now if you would excuse me I need to find Volteer. Our meeting would not be complete without him. Ignitus out." Ignitus said making Spyro nearly tremble at the thought of his father's anger. Ignitus is usually calm and very hard to anger; but when he is angry Spyro had the feeling Ignitus could even make Malefor cower in fear.

Spyro sighed; Flame had really done it this time. And now they had two more problems to deal with. Punishing Flame and figuring out what to do about Flame and Embers hatchling if Ember is pregnant. "Man this day could not possibly get any worse." Spyro muttered to himself and made his way back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

he Legend of Spyro: A Change in Destiny Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro Characters; they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's Polaris and Angel. Also a special thank you to Bizleb, Viperwatcher, and Alec the Dark Angel for providing their idea's for this chapter. Thanks for the help guys.

(Ignitus's P.O.V)

Ignitus and the other guardians all stood around the pool of visions silently waiting for the return of Flame. It had been almost an hour since Polaris was ordered to bring Flame in and they were beginning to worry that there was trouble. Ignitus looked into the pool of visions and saw Polaris with Flame slung over his back and a nervous Ember following close behind. He was walking down the main street of Warfang with some difficulty because of having to carry the unconscious Flame.

"Well Ignitus old boy do you see them?" Cyril asked

"Yes Cyril, Polaris is almost to the temple. He is taking so long because from the looks of things Polaris had to knock out Flame and carry him back to the temple." Ignitus said. "Ember is also with him. And from the looks of things she is extremely nervous."

"We could easily say that Ember brought this on herself, but it would be a lie if I did not admit my regret that she had to be brought into all of this because of her love for Flame." Terrador said.

"Yes Ember was a brilliant young girl and it shames me that we have to put this black mark on her record. But she needs to be punished for her adultery with Flame; we cannot overlook this crime. She has committed an act that is atrocious, appalling, awful, dreadful, uh….uh" Volteer said

"Yes yes Volteer we get it. She has committed an horrible act and she needs to be punished, but for the ancestors sake cant we just give her a slap on the wrist after all I think she is probably struggling with her own emotions over what just happened." Cyril said

"Not to mention how Polaris may be taking this, it is sad that your nephew had to get involved in all of this, wouldn't you agree Volteer?" asked Terrador.

"You know that I agree with you Terrador. No matter how hard our family tries to get away from Inferno and his son, the more they shame us. Our name is already disgraced as it is after Inferno fled from the last battle after promising that he would help us fight Malefor's army. And once everyone hears about this incident…it seems there is little hope that our family will regain its honor." Volteer said sadly. The four guardians sighed in unison and looked back at the pool of visions which showed Polaris walking in to the temple and making his way towards the guardian chamber with Ember close behind.

"So what should we use for a punishment for Ember?" Cyril asked reluctantly.

"I'm afraid that each punishment I think up is worse than the last." Ignitus said, "The only punishment that I can think of that does not involve branding her and adulterer is for her to raise the hatchling on her own without any help from her family or Flames. She will need to get a job as well to support the hatchling if she is even pregnant. As for Flames punishment, he will have to pay for child support and never once in his life be able to see his bastard child; also to prevent him from ever doing this again we are going to force the right of neutering upon Flame." Ignitus said looking at his fellow guardians.

"But Ignitus you know we cannot force this upon a student unless there is significant proof that the dragon in question will not be able to stop his endless need to mate."Cyril said, "And even then we would need a warrant from the council elders and the Supreme Court. Getting consent from the elders is easy but Flames parents are on the Supreme Court and they will try and arrest us for child abuse or something along those lines. It is impossible Ignitus."

"Not if the other members out vote them, remember there are 25 dragons in the Supreme Court. So if the other 23 votes against Flame's parents they will have no choice but to submit to our choice." Terrador said

"But there is no chance that we can get the council to vote against them with those two silver tongued serpents on the council." Cyril argued.

"That would be true Cyril except we have one thing that not even Flame's parents can cover up." Volteer replied Volteer with a wide smile.

"And what would that be oh talkative one?" Cyril demanded.

"We have tons of evidence of Flame committing adultery with other dragons. Ember is not the first dragon that Flame has impregnated and we have the tests to prove it. We also as it just so happens 7 dragons that can testify that Flame had committed adultery, 8 if you include Polaris. Also we have a recording from the communicators used while we were tracking down Flame." Volteer said

"Of course that would mean that the recording would posses both Polaris's report and the actual sound of Flame and Ember mating. Volteer you are a genius." Terrador said slapping Volteer on the back.

"I agree well done Volteer with this substantial amount of evidents we might just be able to convince the council to turn against Flame's parents." Ignitus said

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Cyril shouted excitedly.

"But you forget we still need to present Flame and Ember with their punishments. So we will go to the court after we a finished passing the first part of our judgment on Flame." Ignitus said. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Polaris, Flame who was still unconscious, and Ember. "Come in young Ember. Polaris could you fetch a bucket of water and wake Flame I believe we will need him conscious for what is to come."

"Hang on Ignitus, first thing is first." Volteer said walking over and placing a collar with four purple gems around Flame's neck. "Now we can wake him." Volteer said with a smile.

"Hang on old chaps perhaps you should let me wake the young lad, after all what better way to wake a dragon up then with a nice blast of ice." Cyril said

"Oh very well Cyril you may wake him. Polaris you are dismissed." Ignitus said.

"Yes sir." Polaris said then turned to leave. Cyril walked over to Flame and fired a quick spray of ice over Flame's entire body. Not two seconds had passed when Flame let out a loud yelp nearly jumping out of his skin in the process.

"So nice of you to join us Flame." Ignitus said sternly. "I believe you have enjoyed your little flight to freedom and now it is time for us to pass judgment on you for what you have done while you were out." Flame gulped and looked at Ignitus with fear.

X-X

(Spyro's P.O.V)

Spyro and Cynder walked down the streets of Warfang enjoying the afternoon sun and the beautiful autumn leaves that decorated the tree's al around them. They were currently shopping for costumes they were going to wear for the Halloween ball, they had contemplated taking up Terrador's offer to use Lady Aerea's wedding dress and Ignitus's wedding tuxedo but they decided to look around first to see what was out there. Terrador was not offended at all when Spyro told him over the com link that he and Cynder were going to look around first, but chuckled and wished them luck.

"Hey Cynder check this out." Spyro said popping in a pair of sample disposable vampire teeth. "Come to me my minion I vont to suck your blood blah, blah." Spyro said in a fake Dracula accent. Cynder broke into a fit of laughter as a small line of drool ran down the side of his mouth.

"Very intimidating Spyro I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." Cynder giggled.

"You wear bunny slippers?" Spyro asked after popping the fangs out of his mouth.

"It's an expression Spyro." Cynder said rolling her eyes slightly. "Anyway what do you think about this for a costume." Cynder said showing Spyro an elegant fairy costume that was decorated with lace.

"Nah, I think it would dull your beauty." Spyro said

"Aww that is so sweet." Cynder said nuzzling Spyro. "What about this one." she asked pulling a white and blue dress. "You could dress up as the mad hatter."

"I'll get you and take yah down like the scurvy dogs that yah are." Spyro joked putting on a fake Scottish accent.

"Hatter." Cynder said

"Thank you," Spyro said pretending to choke up. "How was that for a mad hatter impression?"

"Not bad but you might want to work on your Scottish accent." Cynder said, "After all that was a major part of the mad hatters personality was being able to talk in a Scottish accent on a dime. Maybe you can ask your dad to help you with that."

"Or maybe we could find something that fits both of us." Spyro said, "How about this one?" He asked pulling down a tuxedo with half of a mask in a bag. "This could be a good costume for me"

"But there is no costume that would match." Cynder said pouting slightly.

"True, I guess finding the right costume is harder then we first thought." Spyro said.

"Well let's keep trying, were bound to find a good costume sooner or later." Cynder said sorting through the rack of costumes. "Hey I think I might have found something." She shouted pulling out a costume that was made of a full set of armor. Around the waist was a broadsword that looked as though it was made for decoration and could not do any real damage that was attached to a belt that was made of polished leather held together with golden stitching.

"Wow its perfect" Spyro said. "But what are you going to wear for a costume Cynder?"

"I was thinking about that and I decided that I would just use my mom's wedding dress. After all I might actually be wearing it one day so I might as well get use to it." Cynder said.

"Well if you're sure Cynder." Spyro said. "Anyway let's head back we need to help dad with one more thing before tonight."

"You mean the prank?" Cynder whispered

"Yah Polaris and I found a recipe for fake blood and we wanted to make it so that we can get it ready for when our volunteer is about to strike." Spyro said.

X-X

(Several hours later)

"Where is she" Spyro said worriedly. All around him dragons were talking and drinking punch which was dyed blood red for the occasion. Others were dancing with their dates as a small orchestra played some music to keep the town entertained.

"Well if it isn't the big loser himself." A voice sneered. Spyro turned and saw Flame dressed in a pimp outfit. Next to him was Ember who was dressed as a stripper much to Spyro's disgust. "So where is your date? Oh that's right she is not coming because she finally realized she is too ugly to attend something like this. Unlike my date Ember who will be winning the queen of the Halloween ball I might add."

"Oh Flame you can never do wrong." Ember sighed. "Its just a pity that commoners like the guardians have to try and punish you for your greatness."

"Don't worry one day the guardians will pay for this injustice. Come on Ember we have a contest to win." Flame said walking away followed closely by Ember who had her nose up in the air. Spyro sighed and watched as Flame was immediately surrounded by his usual fans some of which were showing signs of advanced gravidness.

"I hope that Cynder gets here soon." Spyro muttered

"She looks beautiful." One of the females said

"Yah she does." Spyro said gloomily as Flame looked back at Spyro and stuck his tongue out at Spyro. Ember gasped and pointed towards the ball room entrance causing Flame to look there as well. To Spyro's satisfaction the purple dragons jaw almost dropped to the ground which was quite a sight to behold but not as much as when he turned to see what was causing all the commotion. Standing in the entrance was a beautiful silver dragoness with white feathered wings with golden feather tips and dressed in a white and gold trimmed dress. She wore a necklace made of gold with a beautiful sapphire in the center. Her face was covered in what had to be the perfect amount of makeup that seemed to make her face glow in the dim lighting. Around her wrists were golden bracelets that had an elaborate design to them as well as small studded gems that sparkled in the light. Last but not least was a mask of white with swan feathers giving it an elegant look to the mask.

"Wow I would do anything to be her date." Frostbite said staring at the silver dragoness with a look of admiration. "I wonder who she is?"

Spyro smiled and made his way towards the dragoness who was looking around the room for someone. "Well hello there beautiful" Spyro said, "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten our date tonight." He took Cynder's paw and kissed the back of it causing Cynder to giggle. "Does the fair lady care for a dance?"

"I would be delighted." Cynder said. Spyro and Cynder walked to the dance floor and touched their wings together. They slowly circled one another with only their wings touching. They danced and played some of the party games that were provided curtsey of the guardians. Spyro managed to win a stuffed teddy bear which he gave to Cynder at the bobbing for apples booth. They continued to enjoy themselves until a familiar voice called into a microphone grabbing everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please," Cyril said causing the room to become silent. "It is time for the moment you all have been waiting for. We will now announce this year's king and queen of the Halloween ball and for the first time in the history of this event the king and queen have won by a landslide."

"Thank you master Cyril and let me say what an honor it is to win such a prestigious award." Flame said rushing onto the stage and grabbing the crown from out of Cyrils claws and putting it on his head.

"I don't think so young dragon," Cyril said swiping the crown from off Flame's head. "Now if you would be so kind as to let me announce the winner's. This year a winner for the king and queen of the Halloween ball is…" The door suddenly came crashing down and a cheetah wearing a burlap sack with eyeholes and bloody rags for clothes came running in shouting and waving his blood stained machete like a mad man. Everyone screamed and ran in terror as the cheetah chased them all around the room still brandishing his machete. Blood seemed to be pouring out of its eyes as it roared and flailed. The cheetah laughed and pulled off his sack to reveal Hunter who looked as though he had been running in a triathlon.

"Good work Hunter, we got them good." Terrador laughed

"Ah I have not laughed like this in year's ohahahahahaha. That was one of the best pranks we have ever pulled." Volteer laughed. "Oh dear that was stupendous, marvelous, amazing, breathtaking...Uh...uh." Volteer said

"Wait so you three planned this stunt?" Flame demanded, "Ignitus would never have approved of something like this."

"It was Ignitus who thought up the idea." Cyril laughed, "We have been planning this prank since the announcement of the Halloween Ball, and the only others who knew about this prank besides the four of us was Spyro, Cynder, and Polaris."

"They were in on it to?" asked a lime green earth dragon named Richter said.

"Yes in fact it was Spyro and I who thought up the idea of having fake blood coming out of his eyes and Polaris is the one who made the fake machete. It took us a little while to find the correct way to create fake blood."

"And I was the one who designed the costume itself. Besides the mask, that was made by Volteer and Polaris." Cynder giggled, "You should have seen your faces when Hunter came running in."

"Alright now that our little prank is over, back to the announcing of the king and queen of the Halloween Ball. And this year's winner is….Spyro and Cynder" Cyril shouted. Everyone broke into applause as Spyro and Cynder walked up to the podium and accepted their crowns and scepters.

"Wow I don't know what we can say accept thank you." Spyro said earning a laugh from everyone.

"You cheated." Flame said. "Ember and I should have won that award hands down."

"Well it seems your classmates thought otherwise young Flame now be quite and for pities sake stop whining. Anyway as the king and queen of the ball you get to have dinner with King Tremor and Queen Lumina the king and queen of Warfang." Cyril said causing everyone to go into an uproar. Cynder smiled as a green dragon and a golden dragoness entered into the room. They were both wearing crowns of gold decorated with fine jewels and fur of the finest make in all of Warfang. Around them were several cheetah guards in full armor and carrying broadswords at their hips.

"Wow now that is something." Spyro said.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Cynder shouted rushing pass the guards and hugging the king and queen. Spyro followed close behind along with Terrador Volteer and Cyril. Spyro could not help but stare at the pair of dragons as they embraced one another.

"Oh my goodness could this be our beautiful granddaughter, you look like your mother it is scary." Queen Lumina said hugging Cynder tightly. "I can't believe it my own granddaughter is Queen of the Halloween ball it must be a sign or something."

"Hello mother, hello father." Terrador said approaching the king and queen

"Terrador good to see you again, you look a little better then you did when we met in the council chamber." King Tremor said.

"Oh Terry it is so good to see you again sweetheart." Queen Lumina said quickly hugging Terrador.

"Master Terrador is a prince?" Spyro whispered to Volteer. "And why did the queen call him Terry?"

"Yes, but no matter how much we insist he asks us to just call him Terrador." Volteer said, "And Terry is the queen's pet name for Terrador. No one but the queen and his mate Aeria is allowed to call him that though."

"So where is your date Cynder? Your father tells me you managed to find quite a wonderful dragon to accompany you to the ball." The queen said

"That would be me" Spyro said walking up nervously.

"Ah! So this is the son of the fire guardian, the council has heard a lot about you young dragon." King Tremor said. "It must be difficult training to be the guardian of fire and taking care of Flame at the same time."

"Yes but I find a way to manage it. Even though it can be difficult at times because you never know what Flame will try and do."

"Ahem now without further ado it is time for dinner so I would suggest that everyone adjourn to the training room which has been set up for our little even by the moles. The only one not allowed to go is Flame." Cyril said

"What why can't I come!" Flame demanded.

"Because, the moles still don't trust you after what you did at Spyro and Cynder's thank you party. Not to mention you destroyed the entire eating area and the two buildings you nearly toppled during your battle with the golem. Need I add more to this conversation?" Volteer asked

"Whatever." Flame said stomping off and leaving the room with smoke fuming from his nostrils.

X-X

(Flame's P.O.V)

Flame stomped out of the room with smoke coming out of his nostrils. "How dare they treat me in such a way. I am the purple dragon of legend; they should all be bowing down to me and worshipping me for my greatness. Good thing everything is going according to plan." He said as he quickly hid behind a corner. Spyro, Cynder, the guardians, and the king and queen of Warfang walked by talking to one another, not even noticing that Flame was watching.

"You sure know how to pick them Cynder; I must say I am looking forward to Spyro joining our family." Queen Lumina said. Flame snorted in disgust as Spyro looked away blushing at the queen's comment.

"That should be me. I should be the one wooing the king and queen into letting me have Cynder, but no that worm Spyro had to take it from me." Flame growled, "Just look at him strutting around thinking that he is better than everyone else. I ought to teach him a lesson in respect for a superior dragon such as myself. If I could use the powers master Malefor taught me to use I could destroy him in an instant. But if I do then that could ruin my dad's entire plan to take over Warfang. For now I must wait patiently until the time comes."

"Take over Warfang huh?" a mysterious voice said. Flame spun around and saw Polaris his brother dressed in a black tuxedo with what looked like a spider for a bow. His remaining scales were covered in white except for his eyes which were covered in black and the sides of his mouth which was designed to look like they were stitched closed. "I never would have thought you would be the type to take orders from someone like Malefor." (Just so you know he is suppose to be Jack from the Nightmare before Christmas)

"Hmph usually you would be right, but master Malefor offered me power and that is the one thing I want more than anything. You have also been offered an invitation as well brother after all we are family and master Malefor could use someone of your talent." Flame said

"Go to hell Flame, and take your master with you." Polaris growled taking a defensive stance.

"Oh well I guess it can't be helped then." Flame sighed, "I'm just going to have take you prisoner. And I had hoped you would see reason and joined us too."

He raised his paw sending a blast of silent but powerful blast of energy at Polaris causing him to crumple to the ground. Flame walked over and removed his collar and put it around Polaris's neck and smiled. "Oh and consider this payback for knocking me out earlier you ungrateful little piece of crap." Flame sneered. "Oh and enjoy your time with the royal family Spyro because I promise you that you will not be with them for long."

**Flame has admitted to joining Malefor and Polaris has now been kidnapped by his own brother. Will Spyro and the others ever find out about Malefor's plot? Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Spyro: a Change in Destiny 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Character's from the legend of Spyro series they belong to their rightful owners. Also I do not own the dragons in the council of Elders they belong to Lumino Dragon who I thank for letting my borrow them.**

(Ignitus's P.O.V)

Note: This is taking place about an hour or so into the Halloween Ball.

"Good evening Ignitus, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet us here." A black dragoness with mesmerizing violet eyes said. She carried a staff that had a large scepter that had a moving model of the solar system on it. Her wings were decorated with all the constellations on them.

"An honor it is to see you again Elder Galaxia. Though I wish it were on better terms." Ignitus said.

"I agree, so the council has heard about what happened with my grandson Flame and we had a feeling that you were going to petition us." Galaxia chuckled.

"So tell me how my grandson is doing?" asked a bright red dragon with ram horns. He also had bat like wings and a large ball of fire on the end of his tail.

"He is doing well father," Ignitus said, "In fact I am already teaching him some of the more advanced fire techniques which he is quickly getting a handle on."

"Well that is good." a bulky forest green dragon with four thick wild vines protruding from his back said. He had a barbed tail made of spiky leaves and thorns, his horns were made of branches bearing green canopies and venerable brown eyes. His wings were long, green leaves that were durable and could easily absorb light. He also boar a ring of: flowers, berries, fruits, thorns, and nuts around his neck that served as a symbol of his element. "He must take after you and Ignitus Apollonir."

"Indeed Clayf," Apollonir laughed, "it appears that being able to control the more powerful version of fire is in our blood."

"Can we please get back to the issue at hand?" A midnight blue dragon with colorless lifeless eyes asked. His wings were shaped like a Demons and he had jagged irregular teeth and red eyes with black rings close to the pupil. His tail was scythe like with a tail blade that was as long as a boat and sharp as a sword. "I believe Ignitus has come to us for another reason other than to tell us how your grandchildren are doing."

"Yes back to Flame, as we all know Flame has once again escaped from the temple. This is the eighth time this month and the seventh time he has mated with another dragon. This makes dragon number eight and we can no longer stave our hand from young Flame." Galaxia said. "Flame is out of control and it is time that we take action against him."

"I agree and I say that we grant Ignitus's request for the right of neutering." Clayf said. "Before we know it there could be a whole city of Flame's bastard children."

"That is a harsh punishment that is only for the worst of students." Exedra proclaimed, "Or that is what I would say if this was Flame's first time doing this. You know you have my vote for neutering that little monster."

"Yes and Flame is a prime example of that, he is hormonal, arrogant and incontrollable." Apollonir sighed heavily. "He has already mated with seven well eight dragons now if you include Ember and there is not a single sign of him stopping. The guardians have done everything in their power to try and stop this and yet there has been no sign of any progress in stopping him."

"So it is decided the Council of Elders shall grant your request for the right of neutering upon Flame. However convincing the court to grant your request shall be much harder. But I'm sure you already know that Ignitus." Galaxia said

"Indeed, I thank you all for taking your time to help us deal with this problem." Ignitus said with a bow.

"It was nothing Ignitus after all Flame is my grandson as is Polaris." Galaxia said. "I just hope that with all those hormones removed that he will finally wake up to reality like his brother has. Oh and do say hello to my son Volteer as well it has been forever since I have last seen him."

"Of course your ladyship" Ignitus said and made his way to the door. He smiled as he walked out the large oak doors and down the marble staircase that lead into the bustling city. The last rays of the sun were beginning to set and

Throughout dinner Spyro could not help but feel a little awkward sitting in front of the king and queen of Warfang. He had heard about many of their great deeds from his father Ignitus but yet Spyro never expected them to be like every other dragon in the city.

"So tell me Cynder are there any dragons that have caught your fancy?" Queen Lumina asked

"Well there were a few dragons that were just begging me to come with them to the ball tonight," Cynder said earning a snort from King Tremor, "but in truth there is only one dragon I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Cynder said entwining her tail with Spyro. Spyro smiled and wrapped his wing around Cynder's body.

"Young love how romantic." Queen Lumina said placing her head on King Tremor's shoulder.

"Thank the ancestors." King Tremor said, "Now I can finally tell those suitors to go back to where they came from."

"The suitors are already coming after me? I thought that they would only start after I became a princess." Cynder said

"Well they must be determined to grab you before then so that they do not have to fight the other suitors for you." King Tremor said. "However now that you and Spyro are dating it will be harder for them to try and woo you since you are dating another dragon. Hopefully that will be enough to discourage them into leaving you and Spyro alone.

"So basically to them Cynder is nothing but a prize to be won." Spyro said

"Exactly, my dear boy exactly, that is why you being with Cynder will complicate things so much for them. What more can you expect from a group of calculators, and penny pinchers like them?" King Tremor said.

"Well Im going to grab some more food, are you going to come with me Spyro?" Cynder asked

"Of course my love," Spyro said getting up and following Cynder to the buffet table. As they walked up an ice dragon with light blue scales and an ice colored underbelly got up and began to follow them. "Uh oh we have company." Spyro said.

"Oh great it's Cryo again," Cynder said. Spyro tilted his head in confusion for a few seconds before Cynder continued, "Remember how grandpa was talking about the suitors that were trying to woo me into dating them?"

"Yeah, I remember what does that have to… wait." Spyro whispered

"That's right Cryo is one of the suitors." Cynder said sourly as Cryo came strutting up to the duo.

"Well hello their beautiful how would like to dine with a real knight in shining armor?" Cryo asked stepping in front of Cynder.

"Uh no thank you I would rather spend time with my grandparents." Cynder said trying to sound as nice as possible. Though, Spyro could tell that Cynder was actually resisting the temptation to rip Cryo to pieces.

"Well that's ok I could stay at the table with you, after all we always were meant to be mates. Cryo said advancing on Cynder.

"I believe she already said no Cryo," Spyro said, "Now leave before I make you leave."

"Jack off you ungrateful little peasant." Cryo snorted, "Can't you see that I am a little busy trying to be with my beautiful wife. Isn't that right my beautiful little flower? I knew from the very first time that I set eyes on you that we were meant to be. Come away and leave this ignorant nobody and we can spend the rest of the evening looking into each other's eyes."

"In your dreams lover boy, in case you have not noticed I'm already on a date with the dragon I want to be with." Cynder said, disgust coating her once musical voice.

"That is not the dragon you want, trust me a filthy peasant like him would never be able to compare to a great dragon such as myself. I even have a pedigree to prove it." Cryo said unrolling a piece of paper that looked a lot like a birth certificate. "It's something a dragon like you could only dream of having but will never get."

"Is that so Cryo? Because I happen to have a paper just like that right here." Spyro said pulling out his own pedigree and showing it to Cryo. "Not to mention that if you had done your homework then you would have known that I am also the son and grandson of both a guardian and a member from the council of Elders. So looks to me like you are not the only one here with a pedigree. Not to mention that I am to be the next guardian of fire after my father."

"Your father ha, Ignitus could not possibly be your father! It's obvious that you are lying and your forged that pedigree yourself so that you could try and woo my sweet flower into dating you." Cryo snorted.

"Well if you doubt that I am Ignitus's son then why don't you ask dad yourself. He's right behind you after all." Spyro said raising an eyebrow as Ignitus towered over them casting a shadow over Cryo. Cryo's eyes widened as he slowly turned and faced Ignitus who was looking down at Cryo with a look of contempt.

"Good evening young Cryo." Ignitus said.

"M…m...Ma…master Ignitus good evening I was just…" Cyro stuttered and nearly fell onto his back.

"Just flirting with Lady Cynder after I warned you not to," Ignitus growled, "The king and queen will not be pleased when they hear about this make no mistake about that. Ah and there they are come with me." Ignitus grabbed Cryo by the arm and proceeded to drag Cryo over to the table where Terrador and his parents were sitting. Spyro and Cynder could not help but laugh as the once might ice dragon began to plead for his life as he was dragged closer to the table.

"Well that takes care of him for now." Cynder giggled sending a shiver down Spyro's spine.

"Yah, well let's get our food and hurry back we don't want to miss the fun." Spyro said quickly grabbing as much food from the buffet table and putting it onto his plate. Cynder followed picking out only what she wanted to eat and putting it on her plate.

"WHAT!" Terrador shouted making the whole room tremble at the sound of the mighty earth dragon's voice. Everyone fell silent and turned their attention towards the source of the commotion, "I thought I told you loud and clear that you were forbidden to pursue my daughter Cryo. I told you this the first day that you arrive here."

"Uh oh sounds like your dad is really angry now." Spyro whispered as they slowly made their way back to the table where Cryo and Ignitus stood.

"Yah, I never thought I would see the day when I would see both our dads angry at the same time." Cynder said, "It's actually way scarier then I imagined."

"Cryo I thought that I made it clear that you are not to pursue my daughter." Terrador growled. "Yet now I find out that you have gone behind my back and pursued her anyway. Therefore as punishment you will receive three weeks of detention."

"But But But." Cryo began but stopped when Terrador gave him a sharp look.

"Anyway what have I missed while I was at the council meeting?" Ignitus asked changing the subject before Cryo could think up another insult.

"Well let's see your son and my daughter won the king and queen of the Halloween ball." Terrador said, "By a landslide I might add, and for the first time in the history of this event."

"Well that is quite surprising." Ignitus said looking thoroughly impressed.

"Yes it surprised us as well Ignitus, in fact mother thought it was a sign of some sort." Terrador chuckled, "A sign of her inevitable rule if I remember correctly."

"Yah but she will not be ruling with a flea bitten peasant," Cryo said, "She will be ruling with a dragon of true…"

"That is enough Cryo! You are already in hot water as it is do not make things worse for yourself." Terrador nearly shouted causing the room to quiet again.

"Are you sure about that master?" Cryo said pulling out a bag of coins and shaking it in front of Terrador. "Because I would say this bag of coins say otherwise and might even win the right to date you're daughter. And maybe if you were to do that I could get you in favor with some of the more powerful dragons of Warfang." Terrador snorted angrily and with one swipe sent the coins out of Cryo's claws and sent them flying across the room. "But that is impossible no dragon in their right mind would decline an offer like this, I don't understand."

"The only thing your blood money has bought you is another month of detention for trying to bribe a guardian." Terrador growled. "As for how I resisted you little offer the answer is simple, my decisions and my daughter is not some toy that you can buy then throw away when you are done with it. She deserves to choose who she will fall in love with. The same could also be said about how I go about punishing those who have done wrong, because if I were to accept a bribe from you then how can I truly call myself the earth guardian. Also as the prince of Warfang I like you have an abundance of power and wealth. In fact that is one of the reasons why I kept my royal heritage a secret while I was training. Now if you know what is good for you, stay away from my daughter and I had better not catch you trying anything to harm Spyro or else you will be punished severely."

"You are going to pay for this!" Cryo spat, "One day very soon you all will pay for this crime." With that Cryo stomped off into the crowd of dragons that were walking about and chattering with their friends.

"Well at least that took care of him at least for now." Cynder said breaking the awkward silence.

"And yet I have a feeling that we have not heard the last of Cryo." Ignitus said, "I fear that this will come back to haunt us soon."

"You're just being paranoid Ignitus." Queen Lumina laughed, "I'm starting to think that all the stress is going to your head. You should take a day or two off."

"While a day or two off might be helpful, I have to agree with Ignitus darling." King Tremor said seriously. Another awkward silence fell across the group as everyone else around them talked and laughed without a care in the world.

"So uh grandma how is the meeting with the courts going I heard that you are debating some really big issues in there." Cynder said

"Not good the court is starting to debate on whether or not to grant Ignitus's request to perform the rite of neutering upon Flame. Many of them were appalled by the idea of using this while few others thought that it would be a proper punishment for Flame to suffer the rite after all the adultery Flame has committed." Queen Lumina said with a sigh. "Those who are against the idea believe that this is an act of cruelty against Flame. Inferno even tried to accuse those who agreed with the punishment of treason against the court and royal family."

"But they cannot do anything can they grandma?" asked Cynder

"For now Flame's parents control the majority of the council; sometime I think literally they do because many of the court members have been acting strangely of late." Queen Lumina said suddenly the door opened and a large squad of cheetahs, dragons, and moles entered into the room. Everyone stared as they walked to through the room where the king and queen sat.

"King Tremor and Queen Lumina you are under arrest by order of the court and the newly elected king and queen of Warfang." The leader said, he was a large cheetah with blue and white fur and a bulky build to him.

"Under what charges may we ask is this new royal couple accusing us of?" King Tremor growled.

"For treason against the people of Warfang, dabbling in the dark arts, and conspiring to hand over the city to the evil dragon known as Malefor." The cheetah said. "Now men take them all away."

"You can't do this." Cynder said as several of the squad members grabbed her and put her in chains.

"Let her go!" Spyro said charging towards the nearest enemy and tried to claw his eyes out. However before he could finish his strike a large force hit Spyro in the back of the head causing him to black out immediately.

X-X

Spyro did not know how long he was out but when he awoke he found himself in a small prison cell that had a bared door and only a small window for light. "Ugh what happened?" Spyro muttered rubbing the back of his still throbbing head.

"We were captured by the police and dragged into a prison cell." A familiar bell like voice said.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted happily, looking over into the next prison cell which held both Cynder and Terrador. "Thank the ancestors your alright."

"We were more worried about you young dragon after the police knocked you out." Terrador said.

"The police? So that was not a dream." Spyro said.

"Indeed young dragon, things have truly taken a turn for the worst." Terrador said solemnly, "I don't know how he did it but Inferno is now the new king of Warfang. And to make matters worse, he has declared that he is taking control of the temple and its affairs."

"What, he can't do that!" Spyro exclaimed

"But he did last night and he arrested the entire council of Elders and had them executed." Terrador said. Spyro felt his heart turn to ice as he heard this, his heart was torn between rage and sorrow at the news of his grandfathers death. A clear mental picture of Flame killing his grandfather was clear in Spyro's mind, the evil smirk that spread across the purple dragons face only made Spyro even angrier."

"The old king and queen won't let them get away with this! They will think of something that will foil that little brats plan. Spyro growled angrily.

"There is only one problem Spyro," Spyro heard Cynder say, she was sobbing heavily and was barely able to get the next sentence out. "Grandma and Grandpa are dead; they were executed at dawn this morning." Cynder broke into tears and buried her head into her father's chest. Terrador bowed his head solemnly, and for the first time Spyro saw the once might earth dragon might begin to break into tears. He wrapped his wing around Cynder pulling the wind dragoness closer to him.

"Well we can't give up now we have to think of a way to stop Flame and his parents." Spyro said more to convince himself than anyone else. "I'm sure we can think up something that can turn this around."

"We can't stop him at least not here." Terrador said.

"Well knowing Flame and Malefor they will only banish us because they think we are no threat now." Spyro said as he started to pace around his cell. "But they made a mistake, had they known better Malefor would have had Flame put us on trial before sentencing us like this. The other monarchs are not stupid they will know something is up once they hear that we were banished and your parents were executed without so much as a proper trial." Suddenly a door from down the hall opened and a bright light filtered in, Cryo and Richter walked through the doorway and down the hall that was lined with cells. When he reached Spyro's cell they stopped and looked into the cell. Spyro glared back at them angrily, but the two dragons only smiled and continued to watch Spyro.

"So how does it feel to be in your proper place scum?" asked Cryo.

"Hmph speak for yourself." Spyro spat angrily.

"I told you that you and the others would pay for what you did last night. And now look, you are in jail and I am the new guardian of Ice." Cryo said. "It seems that prince Flame is a dragon of true talent unlike your stuck up friends here."

"You fool; your pride has blinded you to the truth." Terrador said.

"Be quiet old man you are talking to a guardian now." Richter said. "Of course you three still have the choice to denounce your evil ways and join king Inferno in his campaign to bring peace and balance to the world."

"Someone like Inferno could never bring balance to this world, especially serving a master like Malefor." Cynder said. "I should know I use to work for him."

"What are you talking about?" Cryo laughed.

"You mean Malefor never told you? I guess that is not surprising considering that he does not want to admit he failed." Cynder said with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about stupid little girl?" Richter demanded.

"Malefor never told you that before that pathetic little runt was chosen to serve under the dark master that I was his most prized general. He valued me more than even Gaul himself because I was more powerful then that fool could ever be." Cynder said, her scales began to grow darker and her wings changed from white feathers to the same black and magenta colored dragon wings she use to have before she had changed into her current form. "He never told you that before Spyro freed me from Malefor that I was known as Cynder the queen of darkness, and terror of the skies."

"Cynder how are you doing that?" Spyro asked curiously.

"Apparently since Malefor still is alive I am still able to wield the elements he gave me while I was under his control. Basically those powers were somehow linked to the dark master. So as long as he is around I can still use these cursed powers."

"Right, so uh Spyro no hard feelings about what happened just now and last night. I know it sounded like I was hitting on Cynder but the real king and queen asked me to so that they could see how you would react if you were challenged by one of the real suitors." Cryo said.

"So you were not really trying to insult me last night?" Spyro asked taken aback my Cryo's sudden change in demeanor.

"Yes and even just a few seconds ago I was still acting while I was being followed, but once Cynder transformed the ones following us ran off in fear." Cryo said

"Wait so you are not actually interested in marrying Cynder?" Spyro asked tilting his head slightly.

"Of course not, why would I want to marry my own cousin? Yuck I would die before I would ever inbred with someone from my own family it's just wrong." Cryo said sticking his tongue out. "Besides I already have someone else that I love."

"And before you ask, yes I knew that Cryo was my cousin, his mom is actually daddy's sister." Cynder said. "I have met her a few times when I was training with mom on how to control my powers as a wind dragoness and she is actually very nice."

"Wow that must be nice, anyway why did you guys really come down here for? I'm sure that Flame would not have sent you down here just to gloat." Spyro said

"Your right Spyro, we are here to tell you that you have been banished from Warfang in a few hours from now." Richter said. "But believe it or not this is a good thing."

"Yah, it means Malefor thinks we are no longer a threat." Cynder said, "He most likely thinks we are so broken up that we will either kill ourselves or let ourselves die in the wilderness of Avalar."

"But that would be the perfect time to rally the rest of the dragons that are still loyal to our cause and find a place to plan a counter attack against Malefor and the rest of his army. We could even contact the other cities and ask for aid." Spyro said.

"Yes and we will meet you as soon as we can once you leave." Cryo said, "I don't plan on being under that selfish snob Flame. He is planning on making some special mark for the citizens, from what I heard it is mandatory for all citizens to have this mark in order to live in Warfang. I also heard that it will be able to monitor all citizens and allow them to be tracked should they try and defect from the city."

"What does the mark look like?" asked Spyro letting his powers recede back into his body.

"Supposedly it is a circle with the four elemental symbols on it. In the center of it are two swords overlapping over each other in an x shaped pattern."" Cryo said. "In truth from what I have learned the four symbols are actually for suppressing the elemental abilities of the wearer. The two swords are there so that Malefor can easily take over the wearers mind whenever he wants. He apparently based it off of the seal he saw on Polaris's stomach."

"But how would Malefor have been able to see the seal on Polaris's stomach?" asked Cynder

"Because before the guards came to capture you guys Flame managed to capture Polaris and sent him through a portal to the dark master's lair. Thankfully Alec was able to help Polaris escape before Malefor could do anything; but I fear that Malefor is now suspicious which is another reason why I will be escaping as well when you are banished." Cryo said.

"We should not linger here much longer Cryo or else Flame may get suspicious." Richter said.

"Your right, so I will meet you both outside of Warfang several hours after your banishement. And Uncle Terrador, do you still plan on ruling those who are still loyal to you and Aunt Aeria?" asked Cryo

"Yes, and make sure to spread the word to all who are still loyal to me to meet us outside of Warfang. We make for a new life away from this usurper and his son." Terrador said. "Now go we cannot afford for you to blow your cover yet."

"Right away your majesty." The two dragons said before taking off down the hall again.

"Well at least now we have a way to turn the tides on Flame and Malefor." Cynder said as her black scales began to disappear and turn back to their usual silver color.

"Yes and now all that remains is for Cryo and Richter to spread the word under Flame's nose." Terrador said. "This is the beginning of a new life for us, as the resistance of the dark army."

"Yah." Spyro said approaching the edge of his cell. Cynder did the same and the two dragons looked into each other's eyes. Then as though by some unknown cue the two dragons locked lips and moaned happily. The seconds felt like an eternity to Spyro as they deepened the kiss.

Terrador looked out the window and into the sky, "If only you two were here to see this." Terrador said unheard by the two dragons.

**Well that is the end of Chapter 5 hope you all liked it. Please be sure to read and review. Also thank you Blitz Drago and Alec the Dark Angel for letting me use their OC's. And Blitz just so you don't get angry at me I am going to bring back your OC's but how I am going to do it I will not tell muahahahahahahahahah. Until next chapter, Polaris out **


	6. Chapter 6

The legend of Spyro: Change in Destiny chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from the legend of Spyro they all belong to Sierra. Also I do not own any of the council of Elders they belong to Blitz Drago who I would like to thank for letting me borrow his OC's, and to Alec the Dark Angel for letting me borrow his OC Alec who I do not own. However I do own my OC's Cryo, Richter, Polaris, King Tremor Magma, lady Ambrosia, and Queen Lumina, who is unrelated to Blitz's Lumina. If you do not like this story please leave, there are plenty of other stories to read on fanfiction. **

As Cryo had said at noon two guards came and dragged Spyro, Cynder and Terrador out of their cells and down the corridor. They twisted and turned throughout the labyrinth of hallways and corridors that seemed to go on forever. "Where are we exactly?" Spyro asked

"You are in the great labyrinth prison hold of Warfang, also known as Alcatraz." One of the guards said. He was a tall cheetah with golden brown fur and was clad in polished armor that was marked with the symbol of Warfang. "_Prince _Flame did not want to risk having you guys escape before he could pass judgment so he brought you here to Alcatraz for safe keeping." Spyro noted the disgust in the cheetah's voice when he called Flame prince.

"So I take it you do not like the idea of King Inferno taking the throne then?" Cynder asked rhetorically.

"Indeed it is why both our families are packing up as we speak and getting ready to leave this accursed place. I'm sure Cryo already told you this, but there has been rumors going around about everyone having to wear a tattoo so that they can watch out every move." The first guard said, he was another cheetah with light blue and dressed in the same kind of armor as his comrade. "I do not like the sound of this tattoo because they would be able to see into our daily lives. Or even find ways of blackmailing us into following the new king's rule."

"We have heard all of those rumors and I fear that you are right about Inferno trying to delve into people's daily lives." Terrador said as they rounded another corner that lead into another corridor lined with empty prison cells.

"If you ask me anyone who is smart would follow you guys because Warfang was a lot better off when your family was ruling your majesty." The first guard said.

Terrador chuckled, "It is going to take a little while to get use to being called that." He said, "The only thing that saddens me is that mother and father could not be here to see my rule."

"I agree the king and queen did not deserve to die like that, I am sorry you had to lose them. The same could be said for you Spyro, I'm sure your grandfathers death was quite hard for you to accept." The second guard said.

"Thank you, it really means a lot now that he is gone." Spyro said bowing his head.

"Well we are almost to the entrance, I'm sure this is review for you guys but remember to look as pitiful as possible. Flame might still be suspicious if he see's you guys all happy. But first we need to wait for the other guards to bring up the remainder of the guardians." The first guard said, "Ah and here they are."

Ignitus, Cyril, and Aeria came walking down the corridor with a pair of moles wearing full suits of armor. "Sorry it took us so long we almost got lost back there and we wanted to make sure the real queen of Warfang did not tire herself out before her long journey." One of the moles said.

"Alright is everyone here?" asked the first cheetah guard, "Good now everyone give the saddest look you have and lets go." The doors to Alcatraz opened and Spyro was immediately meet by a blinding light. As his eyes adjusted he could also see long rows of moles, cheetahs, and dragons lined up next to each other leading all the way down the street to the entrance of Warfang. As they walked down the streets Spyro noticed the mixed expressions on the peoples face. Some looked in disgust at the very sight of the small group, others wore a look of remorse as they passed, and the rest of them had a murderous look on their face and were wearing weapons which made Spyro extremely nervous.

"Wow a lot of people look like they really want us to go." Cynder whispered nervously.

"Yes, most likely because the usurper king has been spreading all kinds of lies about you and the guardians. Most likely to try and make you all look like the enemy while he tries to take over in the dark masters name." The second cheetah guard said. "He has even accused your friend Spyro of adultery with you princess."

"What that is a lie; Flame was the one who had the affair and it was with Ember not me." Cynder whispered.

"Exactly, Inferno made up that lie to cover up for his son then falsified the records so that they showed that it was Spyro." One of the mole guards said.

"But he can't prove that I did anything to them." Spyro said.

"Oh yes he can. King Inferno made sure to grab the results for the girls Flame impregnated and falsified them so they would say that you were the father instead of Flame. The only reason we know it is a lie is because the doctor who did the tests made sure to save a copy of the real results."

"Wait how long how has this resistance been around?" Spyro asked

"Since Inferno started his campaign to become king about several years ago. Since that time he has been gathering all those who lusted for power and wealth to him. Our spy Alec was the one who told us about Inferno's dealings with the dark master but every time we tried to accuse him he always found a way to hide the proof." Terrador said as they passed a small group of dragons who looked as though they were ready to rip Spyro and the group. "Also he told us about how since then Inferno has been trying to take over the minds of the court members. However at first he could only take control of a single member for one a few seconds; but as time passed he was able to control that member for longer periods of time. Soon he was able to control more and more members for short amounts of time until he could control enough of the court members to try and attempt a takeover. And as you saw last night it worked, and he even was able to kill off several of the dragons that have been a hindrance to his plans." As he finished the group walked up to archway that lead out of Warfang where Flame and his parents were standing.

A mole stepped out and unrolled a piece of parchement and cleared his throat. "Terrador, Ignitus, Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, Aeria, and Cyril; you have all been found guilty of conspiring to overtake Warfang and have been sentenced to exile by the Royal Court. You are to leave Warfang never to return under the pain of death should you violate this sentence. May the ancestors watch over you and have mercy." The archway opened and revealed a large swirling portal.

"Well here we go," Spyro said stepping up to the portal and walking through it. Several seconds later he found himself on a volcanic island that was surrounded by a lush forest. "Where am I?" Spyro wondered.

"Heartflame Island," Terrador said as he stepped through the portal followed by Cynder. "This is the place where I had planned on rebuilding our city."

"But why would Flame's parents send us here?" Cynder asked as the other guardians and Queen Aeria stepped through.

"And who ever said that Inferno even knows we are here?" Aeria asked.

"Of course you had one of the people from the resistance send us here." Spyro said

"Correct son," Ignitus said with a grin, "This Island is the perfect place to hide because this was the place where legend says that the original fire dragons spawned from. This place is known for its rich soil and for its volcanoes."

"But is that really a good idea building a city nears active volcanoes?" Aeria asked, "I mean we don't want to have to keep rebuilding over and over again."

"Actually your majesty the volcano is an inactive volcano. The island volcanoes are no longer active except for the occasional rumble." Spyro said.

"Ah I see you have been paying attention during my science and history lectures young dragon." Volteer said beaming with pride.

"Let us hope that the people will be able to make it to this island in one piece. After all we are hundreds of miles from Warfang and there are women and children coming." Cyril said.

"And that is why I have already taken the precaution to build a special portal hidden in Warfang that will lead to this island. The problem is the portal is built to collapse after one use so that our enemies will not be able to follow us. "Volteer said. "Hopefully by the time it closes everyone will have crossed over and no one will have to be left behind."

"How long do we have until the portal will open Volteer?" Terrador asked.

"It will open at midnight tonight, so we have about another eleven hours and fifteen minutes to go." Volteer said. "And it will be exactly where we just came through."

"Good then everyone get some rest. We need to be ready and alert for tonight no exceptions that is my first order as king of this new city." Terrador said.

"And what makes you think that you are king of anything Terrador? If anyone I should be king after all I am an ice dragon. And we ice dragons are known for our regal heritage and noble deeds" Cyril said puffing his chest out.

"Yes but Terrador or I should say king Terrador is of royal lineage and therefore possesses the right to rule this city." Ignitus said. "And besides; most of the people in the resistance are loyal to king Tremor and his son. I doubt you would have enough support to even try and challenge the new king."

"Oh very well I will submit, the last thing we need is another civil war to add to this crisis." Cyril muttered.

"Alright then, everyone off to bed we have a big night ahead of us." Terrador said

Spyro slept quite well during the eleven hours of sleep that he was suppose to have. Most of his dreams consisted of spending time with Cynder on a beautiful sunny beach with clear blue water and warm golden sand. They spent most of their time playing in the water or lying in the sand taking turns rubbing the others back. Therefore Spyro resisted when Cyril tried to wake Spyro five minutes before the portal was due to open. In the end the ice guardian had to send a blast of ice over Spyro to fully wake him up from his wondrous dream.

"You eyes finally open young dragon," Cyril chuckled, "I almost thought I would have to drag you out of bed in order to get you up."

"Sorry I was just having a really good dream." Spyro said stretching his spine until it popped along with several of his limbs. A fire crackled merrily nearby giving off a dim light but bright enough to make the scales of the princess sparkle in the moonlight night.

"Dreams about Cynder I mean princess Cynder." Cyril said observing where Spyro was now looking. Spyro did not say anything as he passed the ice guardian and walked over to where a medium sized purple orb had appeared in the archway. Cyril followed close behind his shadow looming over Spyro like a dark cloud making Spyro feel uncomfortable. Spyro also noticed that another dragonesses had come into the camp, a dragoness that Spyro knew quite well. She was a golden scaled dragoness with a blue underbelly and dazzling gold wing membranes. Her tail was long and slender and had a sharp flame shaped blade on the end of it. The other dragoness was

"What!" She shouted angrily. The volcanos in the distance began to rumble and smoke started pluming out of the top forming a dark cloud in front of the moon. "How dare that little runt kill my mate, the fire clan will not let this crime go unpunished. The ground shook and red lava began to brim from the top of the chain of Volcano's and began to run down the side of the volcanoes.

"Spyro I thought you said that those volcanos were inactive except for the occasional rumble." Cyril said as he shifted from side to side trying to regain his balance.

"They are Master Cyril, what you are seeing is actually lady Ambrosia's true power." Spyro said trying to regain his balance as well. "Let's just hope dad can calm her down before she ends up destroying the whole island."

"Hey what is going on?" Cynder said not too far away.

"Grandma please calm down, I know you miss grandpa but if you let your anger continue then you are going to kill us all." Spyro shouted. Vulcana began to calm after hearing him and turned from enraged to sobbing on the shoulder of her son.

"I can't believe you father is gone Iggy," Vulcana sobbed.

"I know mom, I know" said Ignitus said patting his mother on the back. "It has only been a day and I already miss him."

Spyro said nothing as he approaching Ambrosia and laid his head against her. He was fighting the urge to cry but his body felt like it was going to explode if he did not. _We must not shed tears. That is the defeat of the body by the heart. Because, for us, this thing called 'the heart' can become nothing less than proof that one's existence is superfluous__. S_pyro thought sadly. **Note: I do not own this quote; it belongs to the creators of the Bleach anime. **

"The portal is opening," Terrador observed as the small orb started to grow. It expanded rapidly until it formed into a flat swirling disk. A few seconds later an elderly dragon stepped through along with a dragoness who looked to be due to lay her egg or eggs very soon. More of the elderly and female dragoness began pouring through; some of them with hatchlings on their backs or were close to laying like the first dragoness that came through. There were also ones from other races who were carrying what they could with them. All of them were looking for a home away from Warfang. "They are sending those who could not survive if they were captured first." Terrador said answering Spyro's puzzled look.

"How long do you think that the portal will remain undetected for?" Spyro asked as Volteer and Cyril helped an elderly fire dragon through.

"Hopefully by morning, the portal will have been closed for several hours by then." Terrador said as more young children joined the group of females and elderly dragons. The stream of dragons continued for the next hour until there were at least 100 dragons, moles, and cheetahs present. After the last one had come through Volteer stepped in front of the portal and shot an electric orb into the center. The orb expanded then exploded causing the archway to collapse.

"That should have done the trick," Volteer said. "Both of the archways have been collapsed and the portal is closed. Let us just hope that one day we can return to Warfang; if there is anything left of it once Flame's rule is over."

"Alright everyone find someplace comfortable and get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to begin working on building our new home." Terrador said. "Vulcana, do you think that it is possible to get some help from your clan?"

"I will try, but with the death of my mate we will have to begin the arduous process of choosing a new leader of the fire clan." Vulcana sighed, "But neither is my clan going to stand for this act of treason."

"But what are the chances that you clan will turn against us?" asked Cynder

"I do not know yet princess but for now I must get back to my clan and tell them the grievous news." Vulcana sighed, "Good night and may the ancestors watch over you all in these dark times." With that she took off into the nighttime sky.

"And you as well Lady Vulcana." Terrador said. "Alright everyone get to bed we will be getting up at the crack of dawn to begin our work on the city. So everyone get as much rest as possible."

The next morning true to his work Terrador got everyone up at the crack of dawn. No one complained however mostly out of fear of being in the wilds, or being attacked by the fire clan due to the death of their leader.

"Good morning everyone may I have your attention please." Terrador said in his usual baritone voice. Everyone fell silent and looked at the earth guardian with a mixed look of hope and despair. "Now today we begin our new lives here so everyone please report to one of the guardians and they will give you your daily tasks."

A murmur ran through the crowd as everyone approached one of the four guardians and got their tasks for the day. Many of the earth dragons were assigned to summoning rocks and metals that would be used for constructing the new city and making weapons. The other dragons were given assignments based upon the skill they had in their elements. Some of them were sent out as scouts to search for any sign of Flame's new army, while others were sent out with cheetahs to hunt and forage for food. The moles were also given assignments based on their skills in things such as farming, selling, masonry, construction, and weapons construction. The process of building the city took almost five months and things were progressing at a rapid pace with no sign of King Inferno or his army. It was not until the sixth month that the scouting party returned with two dragons that had been found at the edge of the island searching for the hidden city.

"Ah Polaris and Alec it is good to see you both again." Terrador said as the two dragons bowed. "I take it that you were both forced to escape from Malefors lair."

"Yes your majesty. "The silver scaled dragon named Alec said. "It was my fault I did not see that guard when I was freeing Polaris and he raised the alarm before we could stop him."

"But why did it take you so long to find us young dragon, we thought you two would be here within a month." Cyril asked

"It took us so long because while Flame was taking over Warfang, Malefor and his forces were conquering the other cities. Many of the cities we had to avoid because they were being controlled by Malefor's forces and there we wanted posters with our faces on them." Polaris explained. "There were also bands of mercenaries on the loose looking for refugee's that had escaped from Malefor's control. We had to lie low many times just to escape from their grasps. We even had to kill several battalions of men to escape being captured ourselves."

X-X

(Flashback)

Polaris charged at a large ice dragon turning his right paw into a sword and impaling the dragon with a sickening crunch. He quickly pulled out his sword and chopped another ape in half with an upper slice as the ape raised its weapon for a blow.

"Well that is the last of them." Polaris said letting his paw turn back to normal.

"Good," Alec said as he walked away from a small group of mercenaries that had tried to attack him, "now we should leave before someone else finds them."

"But if we do then the enemy might use their last memory to find out what happened here." Polaris pointed out. "We should destroy the bodies so that no one will be able to pick up our trail."

"Good point." Alec said. He slowly approached several of the corpses and closed his eyes and put his claw on the ground. Polaris watched in amazement as the ground around him became crystallized along with all the corpses that lay on the ground. Alec then slammed his paw on the ground and with a mighty crash the battle field was turned into sparkling dust in the air leaving only barren soil where there was once abundant with life. Alec exhaled and opened his eyes again, "There now the enemy will only see this as a strange anomaly." Suddenly Alec started convulsing and collapsed to the ground.

"Alec!" Polaris shouted rushing towards the silver dragon and quickly taking off his pack. He shifted and pushed through the small pack until he found a clear bottle with red pills in them. They were crude at best but for now that would have to do. "Here take this." Polaris said uncapping the bottle and pulling out one of the red pills and forcing it down Alec's throat.

Alec panted for several seconds, "Thanks for that, must have used more power that I thought."

"No problem, we should look for somewhere to stay for a little while until you have recovered." Polaris said.

(End Flashback)

X-X

"Well at least you both got back here in one piece." Ignitus said.

"And we also brought this with us." Alec said reaching into his pack and pulling out brown leather book. "It is all the enemies' plans past, present, and future. It also has everything that the enemy knows so far about the resistance which is not much."

Terrador took the book and opened it; his eyes darted across the page for several seconds before turning to the next page. "By the ancestors, I never knew things were so bad." Terrador said, "Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer we need to find somewhere to talk privately. We must talk about what this book contains. Polaris and Alec get some rest and no skipping out. Spyro, Cynder make sure these two stay resting that's an order"

"Yes your majesty." Everyone said in union and Ignitus, Cyril, and Volteer followed the king into the forest.

"Its great to have you back Alec," Cynder said

"Great to be back your highness." Alec said with a bow.

"Hey Polaris there is something we need to tell you; and trust me you should sit down for this." Spyro said.

"Really? Why Spyro?" Polaris asked tilting his head slightly.

"Well there is no easy way to put this but, Galaxia your grandmother is dead. She was killed six months ago along with my grandfather and both of Cynder's grandparents." Spyro said. "And it was Flame who ordered the execution."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun what is Polaris's reaction going to be? Find out next chapter. Also I will give a cookie to whoever can guess what the red pills were that Polaris gave Alec. Except you Alec I'm sure you already know what it is and just for the record I do not own the idea it belongs to Alec the Dark Angel. So please read and review and sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Spyro: A Change in Destiny Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except my OC Polaris. Spyro belongs to Sierra and Alec belongs to Alec the dark Angel. If you do not like this story then don't read it because there are plenty others on Fanfiction to read. **

(Flame's P.O.V)

Flame grinned as he launched a powerful nova bomb destroying 10 dummies at once. Ever since he had absorbed the powers of the council of elders he had a feeling of invincibility, nothing could touch him or even get close enough to him to do any damage. Flame launched a star bullet that exploded and destroyed five other dummies. Finally Flame closed his eyes and felt the power of his galaxy element build up inside him. He waited several seconds until it was fully charged then released it. The gravity around Flame began to build until it was so powerful that all the remaining dummies were crushed by their own weight. He panted but still managed to stay on his foot which was an improvement for him.

"Well done sweet heart." Flames mother said rushing up and hugging Flame as the last of the dummies disappeared. "You finally have mastered all the elders' powers and it only took you a few months to do."

"What did you expect from someone like Flame?" Inferno asked joining the two dragons with a look of pride. "Master Malefor will be very pleased when he hears that you have mastered your abilities. Very soon you will be able to dwarf those fake guardians without even so much as putting forth an effort."

"Maybe we could even try to overthrow that fool Malefor. With my new powers it would not be much of…" Flame began. Suddenly blood exploded into view and pain tore through Flames entire right arm.

"It was foolish of you to think that you could defeat me." A dark voice said. Flame collapsed to the ground as Malefor himself towered over the young purple dragon. "Your new abilities may be great but while you were foolishly training to control your new elements. I had already mastered all of them."

"How," Flame grunted." I never remember giving you any of my new powers."

"I absorbed them years before when the very elders you killed tried to banish me." Malefor said. He laughed, "Little did they know that during our battle that I absorbed their elemental powers and made them my own."

"But I thought…" Inferno said who was recovering from a deep gash in his right arm.

"You thought that by taking the power of the elders your son would be even more powerful than I am." Malefor laughed. He summoned a dummy then with a single claw increased the room's gravity until it became almost unbearable for Flame to manage. The dummy collapsed and disappeared and Malefor smirked. "You may be more powerful but you will never be as powerful as I am. I have mastered and amplified all my elemental powers beyond that of any dragon normal or purple."

"You bast…" Flame began but Malefor slammed his paw on Flame's neck.

"Never disobey me again or so help me I will crush you like the insignificant bug you are. That goes for you two as well." Malefor said suddenly turning sterner. With that he disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke.

"Ancestors my arm hurts." Inferno said grasping his arm. "I did not see him come in or even draw a sword for that matter."

"It was almost like he used that same ability that Polaris used to slip through my dragon time." Flame said.

"You don't think that…" His mother asked

"Yes there is no doubt about it, he must have absorbed Polaris's power after Flame captured him" Inferno said. "It seems our plans for overthrowing the dark master have been set back for now."

"Your majesties, are you alright?" The guards said as they rushed in and surrounded the trio of dragons. "We heard a scream and got here as fast as we could."

"Do I look bloody alright to you?" Inferno growled, "My arm was nearly hacked off by that wretched on of mine Polaris."

"But how my lord won't someone have seen him go in?" asked one of the guards." One of the guards would have detected him."

"Polaris used a portal I saw him use some dark magic to create one before he left." Inferno replied. "From the looks of things Malefor has taught Polaris some new tricks" he said wincing with each word. "Have the investigation squad in here stat I want to know how he did it and see if we can find a way to prevent it from happening again." Flame smiled as he watched his father further fabricate the lie that would further turn the city against the ones that had been tormenting them for so long. They could even use it to turn the other allies who were not under Malefor's control against the rebels. After all what better way to make them look like the bad guys then to accuse them of treason.

"Come with us your highness we better get your wounds treated." A bodyguard said helping Flame up.

"O...o...of course." Flame said faking a wince as he got up.

_I can't wait to see how those fools take this incident. Either way, there is no way that they will doubt that the rebels are evil. _He thought

X-X

(Malefor's P.O.V)

Malefor panted and sat down on his iron throne, "It still is very taxing to use the plasma element." Malefor chuckled, "No wonder Polaris has so much power, and if I had not known any better I would have said that he could match even Flame. Heck he most likely could." He summoned a plasma blade which flickered into existence but vanished after several seconds. Malefor sighed and rested his paw on the stone arm and winced.

"Master Malefor," An ape said with a bow. "Our scouts have searched every corner of the valley but they have not found any sign of the escaped refugee's. We have been searching everywhere my lord and we continue to search as we speak." The ape said cowering in case Malefor went into a rage. However he only chuckled.

"So it would seem that the enemy has taken the bait." Malefor said with a smile.

"But the problem is that our spies are having trouble with the barrier that the guardians set up to protect the city." The ape said, "They can tell us where the city is but our men just can't seem to find the city itself."

"So they placed a ward over the city, and a very powerful one." Malefor muttered, "And if I am right it will not be easy to enter the city. Also from the sounds of it they are sending out scout parties of their own to get rid of any enemies that might give away their location. We must find them tell your men to keep searching for a way in and contact our spies and tell them to find the ward that is being used on the city. If we can find out what they are using then we can easily find a way to counter it."

"The only problem is that the scout party has not reported back." The ape said.

"WHAT! What is wrong with them are they…?" Malefor began but then his face twisted into a sickening grin, "Of course they have not reported back. They were killed no doubt about it."

"Killed my lord?" The ape asked

"Of course you fool, use your brain. The rebels must have set up ambush parties to take out any scouts that come close to the city. That way their location remains a secret from any outsiders that come into their territory. An ingenious plan I must admit but it is too late, I have discovered your hiding place." Malefor said with a twisted grin.

"Well they may be discovering that soon my lord." The ape said trembling.

"I know Alec has escaped such a pity. He was a very good dragon and more disciplined then Flame I could have used his talents for my world conquest." Malefor said.

"And Ember escaped with him along with the prisoner Polaris. We have been searching for her but no one has seen snout or scale of her." The ape said cringing.

"Well you had better find her," Malefor said darkly, "because if she gets to the rebels it will be on your head. Need I remind you that she carries vital information about our operations including the name of all the spies currently in the rebel base? If she gets there then we may never learn how to undo that barrier and finding a way to undo it is the key to our success in crushing the rebels now. There is no room for mistakes; find Ember and kill her and any of the refugee's that you find. Anyone who dares to run from my rule is considered an enemy and must be eliminated."

"Yes my lord." The ape said with a bow and ran out of the throne room.

"Normally I would brainwash her again;" Malefor sighed, "But I fear like Cynder she will be very difficult to pull back under my control." He slumped against his throne once more and sighed. His plan was beginning to fall apart at the seams. _There is still time, _Malefor thought, _I will just have to adjust my plans to make up for this minor setback. Soon very soon I will have control over another major city and then I can send my pawns out to hunt those rebels down. All the pieces are in place and everything so far is going well. This is going to be one hell of a show. _

X-X

(Spyro P.O.V)

"I know." Polaris said flatly. "While I was being imprisoned dad made a point to brag about it."

Spyro snorted, "I can't believe that someone could be heartless enough to kills his own mother."

"You underestimate Flame and his family," Alec said, "Inferno and Flame have been known for doing a lot of things that would be considered unseemly. He has been sending things like, supplies, weapons, and even valuable secrets to the enemy. Problem is no one was able to trace any of the crimes back to him even though we knew it was him. No one is willing to believe the eye witness reports, something about Lord Inferno being too noble to do such a thing."

"Yah right," Cynder said rolling her eyes. "I'll believe that when pigs fly. "

"Yah we saw what King Inferno can do for us," Spyro said, "He overturned the law in order to kill our grandparents and banished us without holding a trial. Plus I'm sure that he could not have presented any evidence to support our arrest."

"Well dad thinks that being a king means being above the law, basically doing whatever he wants when he wants to." Polaris said. "And to top it all off they are planning to make sure Flame is infused with raw darkness."

"Raw darkness how could he…" Spyro began, his eyes widened in horror as the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. "The eternal night they are planning to expose Flame to the raw energy that is released at the well of souls once the celestial moons eclipse each other."

"That is not good," Cynder said, "How long do we have until the eternal night?"

"Five days at best." Alec said "There is no way we will be able to get there in time. There is no choice now but find a way to defeat Flame even with his new powers."

"Well then we should warn dad and the others." Spyro said walking towards where the guardians were but he was immediately cut off by a large dragon with fire red scales.

"None of you are going anywhere" he said, "Not until I see your father Spyro the fire clans have urgent business with him."

"Really what is it that you need of me?" asked Ignitus as he approached the group.

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought that you and the other guardians were at a meeting with the other guardians?"

"Well the king thought it would be best if he and Volteer looked over the contents of the book for now. It will take some time for him to examine Alec's journal. In the mean time Cyril and I will be dealing with public affairs for now. Now was there something you needed to tell me Ash?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes, after months of deliberation the fire clans have named you, Ignitus son of Apollonir the next leader of the fire clan." Ash said bowing at Ignitus's feet. "You are to be inaugurated tomorrow at noon my lord but that is not all." Ash let out a roar and several dragons appeared and proceeded to encompass Ignitus. "These dragons are your personal body guards my lord. May they serve you well during your reign over the fire clan. Then after the ceremony we can seek our revenge on the false king of Warfang for what he has done."

"Are you serious? We don't have a force large enough to even penetrate their front lines." Polaris said

"Coward you do not even know what it means to be a dragon." Ash said

"You fool," Alec said, "Polaris is right if you were to attack right now then you would be massacred on sight without even doing any damage. Our best bet is to find reinforcements from the cities that are not under Malefor's control."

"Infidels you are too young to know anything about warfare, we need to face this foe head on." Ash said.

"And yet it would seem that you are the one who knows nothing about warfare." Ignitus said with a stern look. "Look around you Ash these people are no fighters. Many of them are just simple people many of them dragonesses that are guarding their eggs. Others are nothing more than farmer, merchants, simple folk who have not even picked up a sword. On the other paw Flame has all the men in Warfang who were trained by the best of the best. We have no chance if we try now the best thing to do is prepare for now."

"But my lord…" Ash began.

"Lord Ignitus has spoken you would do well to respect him Ash. Besides the young ones are right so for now it would be better to wait." One of the bodyguards said. "Besides we have more people than we originally expected which is good even if none of them are soldiers."

"And how would that be good we need soldiers to face the dark army." Ash argued.

"We also need supplies, which is something we can provide with the people we do have. We do have however a variety of craftsmen that we can use to make weapons, and other such items that we will need to survive in this war. We also have confirmed that the sea clan and earth clan are sending ambassadors to discuss a possible alliance." Polaris listed absentmindedly ticking off the statements on his claws.

Ignitus smiled, "Ah I see you boys were busy rallying troops while on the run." Ignitus said sounding very impressed. "King Terrador will be most pleased to hear this, good work. Now if you would excuse me I believe that there are a few things I will have to take care of before I become the next fire clan chief." With that Ignitus turned and left followed by his bodyguards and Ash who was still looking rather angry.

The next day cam rather too quickly in Spyro's opinion, and before he knew it the ceremony to inaugurate his father as the leader of the fire clan was only a few hours away. Spyro was clad in his best armor which was given to him by the fire clan. It was a simple armor made up of red metal with gold edging and inscribed with the symbol of the fire clan. Ignitus however was clad in golden armor that had been polished for the occasion; it had silver edging and was encrusted with rubies giving the armor an elegant look. The armor was put on Ignitus with of several dragonesses who helped the chief with things such as getting ready for formal occasions.

"We are almost ready for the ceremony my liege." A dragoness with yellowish orange scales said as she placed a piece of armor on Ignitus's shoulder. "Also as a requirement you also need to choose a mate that will help you during trying times. Or you would if your mate were dead."

"Thankfully she is not but it has been a long time since I have seen my mate." Ignitus said solemnly.

"Yes but thankfully she is alive and she is most eager to meet you again. She has been working hard to lead the other females against the dark armies and had managed to push the forces back from Dragoon City." Another female said.

"Good we will need the guardians at Dragoon City if we are to stop Flame and his parents we should send word to them after the ceremony is over. Hopefully the death of the council of Elders will be enough to draw them to our cause." Ignitus said. "Has there been any word from the other cites?"

"None yet Lord Ignitus but we are not expecting a response until a few weeks from now that is if any of them have survived." A nearby councilor said. "For now we should focus on the ceremony my lord are you ready?"

"Yes yes I am ready." Ignitus said impatiently which made Spyro chuckle. Ignitus was one of the hardest dragons to annoy and the only Flame and Volteer were known for getting under his rock hard scales.

"Alright then my lieges follow me and we shall begin the ceremony." The councilor said signaling them to follow. Spyro and Ignitus did so though Spyro could see his father's nervousness. They were lead through several passages that were all honeycombed with small veins of magma; after several twists and turns Spyro could hear the sound of dragons cheering and roaring in triumph. They walked a little further until they reached a giant arch way that was covered in ancient ruins. Ignitus paused for a second.

"Is something wrong dad?" Spyro asked.

"No it is just I hoped the day would come." Ignitus said, but before Spyro could ask Ignitus stepped through the archway and faced the crowd of fire dragons. "My fellow dragons, today is the day I begin my rule as chief of the fire clan. I have no ambition to undo what my father Lord Apollonir has done to keep this clan alive but in these troubled times I will need help from all of you if we are to survive this war."

Everyone went wild at this statement and some of the dragons even went as far as stomping their feet or whooping. It was short lived however by an explosion that shook the ground and nearly knocked everyone off their feet. The sound of howling apes soon followed swarming in with their weapons gleaming in the sunlight. Leading them was a large ape with twin swords with a large red crystal on the pommel of each of the swords.

"Citizens of the fire clan we have you now surrender to your new masters the apes and your lives will be spared." The leader said. The apes

**Sorry for the long delay and the shortness of the chapter but I was suffering a bit of a writers block with this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be much easier to write but for now please read and review. Polaris out **


	8. Chapter 8

Legend of Spyro: A change in destiny Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc Polaris. Galaxia, Apollonir, Clayf, and Exedra all belong to Titanium Drago, and Alec belong to Alec the Dark Angel.**

Spyro watched as the small battalion of cheetahs, moles and dragons sat around the campfire looking at the bright orange flames that danced in the dim sunlight. They were mostly enjoying their drinks and laughing at corny jokes. Some of the battalion was lost to drunkenness which made them sitting ducks for what Spyro had planned, but others were just enjoying the fires warmth. It has been a week since Ignitus's inauguration as the chief of the fire clan and since then things had gone up hill a little bit. Not only had the fire clan joined their cause but the shadow clan as well giving them

"Haha how much do you want to be we are going to find those stupid rebels?" asked a drunken red dragon with silver horns and purple underbelly.

"I would bet my life dude, from what I heard those rebels are a bunch of pushovers." A cheetah with red fur laughed. "We will crush those rebels before they even know what hit them."

"You seem so sure of that." A mole snorted, "The earth clan has been raiding our wagons whenever we so much as try and use the roads. The sea clan has been attacking all of the ships we have sent out to find reinforcements and supplies. And here you are trying to say that we are going on about the rebels being pushovers."

"Oh come on your really think that they are that powerful Conner? Give me a break." Another mole laughed nearly falling off the rock he was sitting on.

"Conner is right; you should not underestimate your opponent." A black furred panther in a light brown tunic said. "The war is only beginning and we do not know how long they will last. Remember what happened to the regiment of apes that tried to attack the fire clan during their leader's inauguration?"

"That is just a bunch of hocus pocus to try and scare us. The spirits of the council of Elders appeared out of nowhere and killed the 200 apes; yeah right. I will believe that when pigs fly." The second mole said.

Spyro smiled at this statement knowing full well that it was true. And had they not appeared then the entire fire clan may have been destroyed. Though what really escaped him was how Flame and his men

(Flashback Spyro's P.O.V)

"So are you going to come quietly or will things have to get bloody?" The lead ape asked.

"You will not hurt my people you filthy ape." A voice bellowed.

"Who's there I demand that you show yourself or else" the lead ape shouted.

"Or else what you dirty primate? You will kill us?" a second voice shouted followed by the appearance of a black dragon with a scythe like tail blade and crimson red eyes. "Your kind always was the dullest of beings."

"Lord Exedra" Spyro almost whispered.

"That is correct young dragon; I am indeed Exedra elder of the darkness element." Exedra said with a toothy smile. "Now, how about I show you're the technique that gave me the nickname; the reaper of the shadows."

A scythe made of dark energy appeared in Exedra's paws causing the ex-dark elder to grin savagely. "Now you are going to pay for what you did to my son ape scum." He shouted swinging his scythe and taking out five apes at once. A dark explosion followed soon after wiping out 15 more apes. The apes began to run in a panicked frenzy some of them even managed to run into each other by accident.

"Come now leave some fun for us Exedra." A female voice said. Spyro watched as the spirit of Lady Galaxia appeared still carrying the same staff with the entire universe on it. She wore her usual friendly smile though it was not as friendly now. Her wings were fully spread as she stared at the tow legions of apes before her.

"Who are you?" The fourth in command shouted seeing as Exedra had killed the first three commanding officers as well as some of the underlings.

"She is Lady Galaxia master of the galaxy element as her name implies; and she happens to be the grandmother of both Polaris and Flame." Spyro said with a smile.

"Ha so we are supposed to be afraid of this shriveled up prune?" The new ape leader laughed. "Come on you filthy apes get back in place now.

"Don't treat me like an old fossil primate you will find that I am not as powerless as you think" Galaxia said harshly. She raised her paw and the remainder of the ape leigon was forced into mid air. "Now behold my ultimate technique the oblivion crush."

"Oblivion crush? Spyro asked

"Yes it is when Lady Galaxia creates a black hole that is so large and powerful that the sheer gravity would be enough to kill you." Ash explained

"And, combined with the extreme density that a black hole has, you have one of the most powerful and deadliest attacks known to galaxy dragons." Apollonir said finally taking from behind Ignitus. A small dark sphere appeared in the center of the ape legion and every ape began to draw near it. One by one Spyro watched as the apes were pulled in and crushed with a sickening crack until all the apes were gone and where they stood destroyed.

"Ha who is laughing… oh that is right you are not able to hear me because you have been crushed to oblivion." Lady Galaxia said.

"You scare me sometime Galaxia, you know that right?" asked Clayf who appeared soon after the black hole collapsed and disappeared.

"I know Clayf, you always wanted to see my ultimate technique so that someday you could find a way to defeat it. Now you have seen it but I assure you that there is no way of defeating it." Lady Galaxia said

"Your right and I thought you were lying when you told me that" Clayf said still staring at where the ape army had once stood.

"Yes Clayf we are all impressed, but we need to get back to the real reason why we came here." Exedra said impatiently.

"By the ancestors you are so impatient Exedra," Apollonir huffed sadly. "Anyway besides saving the clan we did have another reason to why we came. Spyro we have come to give you a power that will help you defeat Flame. But I should warn you that it may take some time for you to adjust to this new power."

(End Flashback)

Lord Apollonir had been right, even after a week Spyro was still having trouble with controlling his new powers. He had been able to control enough of it so that he was not destroying random objects every few seconds. Even now his body ached from the buildup of power that was starting to form inside of him. Spyro did not know how long he could last before the buildup would be too much and have to be relived.

"So you think that just because something is not possible that it could not happen. What if it did? And how much do you want to bet one of the rebels conjured them using dark magic" The red dragon asked.

"There stories are inconclusive, we do not know what really happened and the story is just not possible." The mole named Connor said. "Just like we do not know if there is really a rebel base here or not, who knows?"

"Hey Connor, do you think that the rebels are really out there?" The Green dragon asked.

"Like I said I do not know we can only theories that the rebels are here, the only thing we do know is that the island is inhabited by the fire clan and they are just as illusive. Anyway Shikra could you come with me, I want to check out something that I saw earlier." Connor said getting up from the log he was sitting on and heading towards the edge of the camp.

"Of course Conner I could use some time away from these babbling fools." The panther Shikra said following Connor through the thick jungle vegetation.

"Hey Spyro think you can handle things here while I go see if I can go talk with those two?" Polaris asked

"Why don't you let me go and you can launch the attack, I think I might be the better one for trying to convince them to join us." Spyro said jumping off the branch and making his towards the pair. He carefully menuvered so that they would not hear him or pick up his scent to soon and blow the cover Spyro had gained from watching the small battalion. He was almost there when suddenly he stepped on a twig which snapped loudly.

"Who's there?" Conner demanded pulling a hidden knife out of its holster. At the same time there was a loud shout indicating that Polaris had launched an attack.

Spyro bolted from his hiding place and tackled the panther Shikra with a comet dash. Conner lunged at Spyro with the knife but Spyro quickly disarmed him with a flick of his tail then sent him soaring into a nearby tree with a donkey kick. Shikra took advantage of Spyro's distraction and hit the fire dragon square in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Your life is mine rebel for what you did to my mate and unborn child." Shikra growled angrily.

"But your mate is not dead." Spyro gasped, "She is still alive and she was carrying twins. They were born several days ago."

"She is alive," Shikra whispered happily.

"Yes and your son and daughter are safe as well, they are with their mother in Dragon Haven." Spyro managed to say before coughing a bit. "If you want to see her then surrender, the other rebels and I will not harm you in anyway. Then if you want you can stay with your mate or go back to Warfang, but if you do we will have to adjust your memory so that Flame will not know where our city is."

"It is strange you offer mercy to those who would show you none." Connor said lowering his knife.

"We may be at war but we are not savages like Flame would have you believe." Spyro responded.

"Well if being captured by rebels is better than being in Warfang I will take being captured." Connor said putting his knife away.

"Really are things that bad back at home?" Spyro asked

"Yes ever since King Inferno assumed power everything started to fall into decay. The food supplies began running short, even before the earth dragons started attacking. Citizens are losing jobs on a regular basis. We have been attacked several times and with each attempt we are barely able to hold the enemy off. And to make matters worse King Infero has been doing nothing to stop them. And then there is what our children have been learning at the temple." Connor said with a shiver.

"What have they been teaching at the temple?" Spyro shouted running over and grabbing Conner by the collar.

"It is a fate worse than death, the guardians that replaced your father and the other guardians have been teaching that Malefor was not an evil dragon but a god in mortal form." Connor said, "They also have been teaching the younglings skills and powers that are horrible. A lot of them were a result of forcing them to be exposed to these black crystals that are supposed to enhance their powers but if you ask me it looks as though all the crystal is doing is driving them insane."

"We need to get you to King Terrador," Spyro said putting Connor back onto the ground. Come on we should find the rest of my party and head back."

"There is no need for that Spyro." Polaris said appearing though the bushes along with the rest of the party. Many of them carried some sort of injury but for the most part it looked like they had managed to successfully defeat the battalion. "Ten of them surrendered this time around, well twenty two if you include your friends here."

"That is good, but you will not believe what news I found out about your dad." Spyro said.

"Really has he gone madder than usual?" Polaris chuckled.

"Mad? He has gone completely bonkers; he says that Malefor is a god." Connor blurted out. Polaris's eyes widened and the rest of the party fell silent.

"We need to get him back to King Terrador immediately; he had information that might help us for the upcoming battle." Spyro said.

"Right the sooner we leave the better go round up the other prisoners and have them move out." Polaris barked. Several of the dragons shouted yes sir and ran back towards the enemy camp. "Alright we just need to round up the others then it is back to Dragon Haven."

The process of rounding up the other did not take long and when they finally made it back to Dragon Haven Polaris escorted Conner to the guardians and King Terrador. Spyro on the other paw went to the hospital and helped Shikra find his mate. Afterwards he made his way to the nearby beach where Cynder and several body guards were after making a quick pit stop at the house to pick up his gift for Cynder. Cynder was sitting on the shoreline enjoying the waves as rolled over her paws. The first morning rays reflected against her scales giving Cynder the appearance of a true princess. As Spyro approached the guards nodded and let Spyro approach but he knew they were still keeping an eye on him just in case.

"Hey Spyro, what took you so long?" Cynder asked as Spyro sat down beside her.

"The raid took a little longer than expected, but then again I think it was because most of them were terrified of us." Spyro joked.

"Are you serious? I would have thought with all the money that Flame has in his possession that he would be able to buy better soldiers." Cynder chuckled.

"Well apparently he can't" Spyro almost laughed, "Most of the soldiers were completely drunk by the time we found them, and this was in the morning too."

"Wow you defeating a bunch of drunkards that is really impressive Spyro." A voice said sarcastically.

"Who is there?" One of the guards shouted jumping into a battle stance.

"Oh come on you are way fatter then Spyro and you think you can catch this?" The voice asked.

"Look whose talking echo man," Spyro said looking around for a ball of light.

"Hey that was your fault dude. We probably would have gotten past those apes if you had been quiet instead of shouting like that." The voice said.

"Alright where are you Sparx?" Cynder said rolling her eyes.

"I know where." Spyro said smacking his tail against his back. Sparx screamed and flew above Spyro's head. "And do I even want to know how you remember who I am?'

"Dude you're my brother how could I forget you? You know mom and dad are worried about you too." Sparx said. "By the way who is this hot babe you have with you man? She is on fire."

"You mean you don't recognize me Sparx? I m hurt." Cynder said putting slightly.

"Don't tell him I want to see how long it takes for him to figure it out." Spyro said

"Come on man quit holding back, who is she?" Sparx demanded.

"Does this form ring any bells you little mosquito?" Cynder said quickly turning into her normal form then converting back into her wind dragoness form.

"Ahh that hot chick is the evil she witch? Call the dragon elders it's the apocalypse!" Sparx shouted flying around in circles over Spyro's head. "Get the National Guard, call the cops, get my mommy the evil she witch has turned into a hot babe."

"How dare you insult princess Cynder," One of the guards bellowed though he was still looking around helplessly for Sparx. "When I find you I am going to rip you limb from limb for that insult."

"What she is a princess too we're all doomed." Sparx shouted even louder.

"Cut it out Sparx in case you have not noticed she is not evil." Spyro said rolling his eyes. "Man I am starting to miss the silence of you not being here."

"Hey, I don't need to put up with this, I could go to Tall Plains and save the llama people and become a god again, but no I had to find my helpless and overweight brother." Sparx replied. "Man what a mistake that was. Next time I think about choosing between being a god and having to help you I am defiantly going to choose being a god."

"Sparx, could you leave us alone for a moment please?" Spyro asked

"What! Why are you sending me away buddy? And what is that box inside the wing joint?" Sparx said zipping into the spot where Spyro had hid his present to Cynder. "Wait is that a ring box? Oh crap you are going to ask the she witch to marry you? You have gone completely insane dude."

"Give me that Sparx," Spyro said snatching the box from Sparx's arm. "Now if you are done asking stupid questions then maybe you could leave us alone."

"No way man; nu uh no can do. There is no way I am letting you marry her of all people."Sparx said pointing at Cynder.

"Well maybe I do not want your bias opinion." Spyro growled.

"Hey guys calm down," Cynder said.

"No, I am not going to let my brother throw away his future for you." Sparx almost shouted. "After everything you have done there is no way that I am going to let this happen."

"I don't believe you Sparx." Cynder replied with a hurt expression.

"Well believe it girlfriend because that is what is happening right now." Sparx said. Spyro growled and used the end of his tail to whip Sparx out of the air. "Hey what was that for?" He demanded

"Fine if you think that I am such an evil person then I will just go." Cynder sobbed running towards Dragon Haven. Her guards followed close behind leaving Spyro and Sparx alone on the beach.

"Well I'm glad she is gone." Sparx said.

"Cynder wait," Spyro shouted running towards where Cynder was heading but tripped over a hidden rock and fell flat on his face in the white sand.

"Wow nice one dude," Sparx laugh, "This might even beat the time you crash landed in…"

"Shut it Sparx!" Spyro growled shaking off the sand from his scales. "I can't believe you just did that. Of all the selfish things you have done this one really takes the cake. Then again maybe I should not have hoped that if you did remember that you could find a way to forgive Cynder."

"Dude you were about to throw…" Sparx began.

"No I don't want to hear your excuses Sparx. Get out of here and I never want to see you again." Spyro said. "Didn't you hear me you little firefly get out or I swear I will burn you to a crisp."

Sparx did not say anything; he just turned and flew away the sound of his wings beating being the only response to Spyro's threat. As soon as Sparx was well out of sight Spyro launched a fire ball towards the ocean then let out a painful roar. He had lost both his own brother and the love of his life all in one morning, all that was left was the empty hole that remained from where they had been. He sat there for several more minutes looking at the box with the ring he was going to present to Cynder, but now it looked as though he would never be able to do that again. Without a second thought Spyro chucked the small black box into the ocean, to be washed away with the tide and his pain. Spyro curled up on the sand and covered his face with his wings to hide the film of tears that began to run down his cheeks. Everything was ruined and there was no way for him to ever feel whole again.

X-X

(Sparx's P.O.V)

Sparx flew away silently though he fought back to turn around and blast Spyro with a string of curse words at the dragon he once considered his brother. As he flew his mother and father immediate made a dragonfly wall to block the young dragonfly from flying any further.

"If you are looking for the fat bas..." Sparx began but was cut off by Nina backhanding the yellow dragonfly across the face.

"I can't believe you just did that Sparx." Nina said venom coating every word that she said. "Just looking at you after what you did disgusts me."

"Hey blame that selfish hunk of fat not me, he was the one that was threatening me and insulting me." Sparx said pointing to the large coil of reddish orange scales that was Spyro.

"No it was your fault Sparx." Flash said sternly. "You just took your brothers one chance for happiness and successfully threw it down the drain. Spyro had every right to be angry with you because you could have just ruined his relationship with that dragoness."

"But that was no ordinary dragoness that was Cynder the female dragon that I told you guys about." Sparx said.

"I don't care Sparx; your brother was able to forgive her after everything that happened. That was most likely the hardest thing anyone could ever do." Nina said.

"Oh come on you are going to let that tub of lard get away with what he just did?"Sparx whined.

"We are, in fact we too do not ever want to see you again until you fix what you have done." Flash said. "Hope you can survive on your own because I predict that it will be a long time before you will be able to blow this over." With that the two dragonflies left leaving their son alone.

"Well fine I don't need you, I don't need anyone." Sparx said landing on a nearby rock. "I have everything that I need right here. Man why did I ever put up with those selfish losers anyway?"

X-X

(Cynder's P.O.V)

Cynder ran through Dragon Haven not caring about anything except getting to someplace where she could be alone. Her paws carried her through the city until she managed to reach the luxurious house she lived in with her parents. Cynder ran through the open door and into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Sparx had really done it; no matter what she did the annoying little dragonfly would never forgive her for what had happened in her real past. And no change in reality would change that either. He was right she was a monster who should be scorned instead of worshipped by all the people. By all rights she was no better than Flame now.

"Cynder darling are you alright." Queen Aeria asked knocking on the door softly.

"Just leave me alone." Cynder sobbed curling up on the makeshift bed that had been provided to her. Sparx's words still echoed in her head as loudly as when the dragonfly had said them.

"Sweetheart please be reasonable." The queen said opening the door slightly.

"I said go away!" Cynder screeched using her wind element to slam the door in her mother's face. Cynder did not care if her mother got angry at her for doing that she just wanted to escape from the pain.

"Aeria what is going on?" Cynder heard the voice of her father ask.

"I don't know my love, Cynder just came home and shut herself in her room." Queen Aeria responded. "I wonder if something happened between her and Spyro?"

"I don't know my love but I am going to find out." Terrador growled angrily.

Usually Cynder would have said something but the blinding pain ripped all form of speech from her mouth. Besides if Terrador asked Spyro could tell him the truth about Sparx showing up. She sobbed even harder at the thought of the dragonfly that had caused all this. It was so unbearable for her that she did not hear her father storm out of the house and slam the door behind him.

X-X

(Back at the beach Spyro's P.O.V)

Spyro stayed curled up in the sand as the sun taunted him with its bright and cheerful look. He had long since stopped crying and was content to sit and let his yellow wing membrane shield him from all onlookers. He was so lost in thought he failed to hear the sound of footsteps approaching him. Before he knew what had happened Spyro found himself being hoisted in the air by his neck by king Terrador who looked as though he had a bone to pick with Spyro.

"What did you do to my daughter you little wretch!" He demanded.

"I did not do anything it was that little Nat; everything was going perfectly until he showed up." Spyro hissed angrily.

"Nat what nat are you talking about stop speaking in riddles." Terrador shouted.

"I'm not you know who I am talking about, that little ball of light that is always mouthing off about something." Spyro said.

"Sparx was here." Terrador said.

"Yes and he left a while ago right after he ruined my life." Spyro said Terrador put him back on the ground.

"I'm sorry Spyro, I did not know that he was the cause of all this. I thought that seeing as how you were the last one with Cynder you did something to upset her." Terrador said as his expression softened.

"It's alright; I just can't believe that he could do something as selfish as what he did." Spyro said. Terrador was not listening however; instead the earth guardian was more interested in the small wet black velvet box that had washed up on the shore. "That stupid thing again I thought I got rid of it."

The earth guardian gently opened the box which revealed to have a small ring inside. The ring was made of gold and silver that looked as though they were woven together to form a solid ring. On the top was a diamond that was at least 0.30 carets in size and was surrounded by a circle of emeralds that gave a more elegant look to the ring. Terrador could not believe the craftsmanship of the ring or the fact that Spyro was trying to get rid of it after spending so much money on it.

"Spyro how did you get this ring?" Terrador asked.

"Dad and Volteer helped me make a few months back, it took us a while to find the diamond we wanted and we ended up finding it at the volcano." Spyro said emotionlessly. "If you want it for queen Aeria you can keep it."

"You were going to give Cynder this ring?" Terrador asked looking at the young fire dragon in amazement. Spyro did not say anything but continued to look at the sky which had turned a lighter shade of blue.

"Like I said you keep it I don't want that hideous thing anymore." Spyro finally said and headed back towards Dragon Haven. He did not look back until he reached the city gates where a pair of cheetah guards stood watching for any, signs of intruders. It was going to be a long day for him but as long as he could avoid Cynder and the queen, Spyro was sure he could make it through the day somehow.

**Well that is the end of chapter 8. Sorry if you think that what I did to Sparx was a little mean but I thought it would make a good turning point. Will it affect the plot who knows but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Until then, Polaris out. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend of Spyro: A Change in Destiny Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to their rightful owners. I only own My OC's Polaris and Angel. Alec belongs to Alec the Dark Angel

Spyro spent the rest of the day helping with minor construction projects around the city though most of it was done half heartedly. Sparx showed up several more times that day but each time he did Spyro just ignored the yellow dragonfly and continued with what he was doing. The same could not be said about Cynder, she preferred to stay in her room and sob all day though Spyro could not really blame her for doing so after what Sparx had done. It was not until dusk that Spyro meet Shikra and his mate who was holding their twin cubs in her arms.

"Wonder how Cynder is doing?" Spyro muttered as he passed the two panthers who were now cooing over their cubs happily. "Oh what does it matter, after what happened on the beach she most likely does not want to see me ever again. I mean look what I did to her, I should have stopped Sparx from saying what he did and now Cynder is hurt because of my lack of action. Plus who was the one who should have stopped Flame and prevented this all from happening? Who was it that should have defeated Malefor for good and made sure that he never came back? Who was it that should have stopped Malefor three years ago and instead cowering in a crystal in order to save himself? Who was it that had to have someone help him in order to defeat the dark master when he should have been powerful enough to defeat him on his own?"

"Hey Spyro," Sparx called flying over to Spyro.

"Go away," Spyro said using his tail to smack Sparx away.

"Ok I defiantly deserved that." Sparx said recovering from the blow. "Hey man I'm sorry about what happened on the beach I should not have let my hatred for Cynder get in the way of your love."

"Forget it Sparx I am not going to forgive you." Spyro said sternly then walked away. Sparx flew close behind but no matter what he said Spyro kept ignoring him. Spyro kept walking until he reached the kings home which was without a doubt the largest house in the city and on the entire island. He quickly located Cynder's bedroom and found that Cynder was sitting on the bed talking to a dragon Spyro soon recognized as Alec.

"I don't know what I am going to do anymore Alec." Cynder sobbed. "After everything that had happened he still has not forgive me for my past. I feel like every time I want to get close he is going to do something to stop us."

"Well not everyone can easily forgive; it is something that will take time." Alec said. "I know how you feel though. I mean everyone still thinks that I am a spy for Malefor even after all the help I have given to your father. Everyone keeps saying that the enemy did not appear until after Polaris and I got here and they think that I lead them to us."

"But you did not kill all those innocent lives. No matter how much Malefor has changed reality he can't change the fact that I murdered so many innocent people." Cynder cried.

"But that was not your fault, Malefor used you." Spyro responded.

"Exactly, good point Spyro." Alec said acknowledging that Spyro was there. "Malefor is known for being able to brainwash his victims into doing all kinds of horrible acts, but in the end it is actually Malefor's fault not yours."

"Spyro what are you doing here? And with **him** of all the people in the city you could have chosen you brought **him**." Cynder growled at Sparx.

"I just came to make sure you were alright and say that I am sorry for what Sparx did. I should have stopped him but I didn't." Spyro said bowing his head slightly.

"Oh Spyro I never blamed you for what happened on the beach. In fact you're the last person who should be apologizing."Cynder said sympathetically

"Yeah and you should be," Sparx countered, "But then again you probably would have failed anyway with all that weight on you. Guess it was better that you did not try."

"Drop dead Sparx." Spyro said shooting a small spark of flame at the dragonfly.

"Come on chunky you know that you don't mean that." Sparx said.

"Yes he does Sparx now get out of my room before I call the guards on you." Cynder said with a glare.

"What are you kidding after everything we have been through together?" Sparx asked buzzing over Cynder's head. Cynder swiped one of her paws at Sparx causing the dragonfly to shout and rush back over to Spyro. "Well someone really needs a time out."

"Yeah and I am looking at him" Alec responded looking calmly at Sparx.

"Hey don't give me that freaky look dude," Sparx said turning his back to Alec, "They are the ones who learn to take a joke."

"Some joke Sparx you know those comments really hurt me but you continue to say them." Cynder said on the verge of lashing out again. "Do you have any idea how much those comments hurt me? Do you? I have been trying for so long to make things right for what I did as Malefor's slave and you still think I am evil."

"Hey hey calm down sheesh you are more dramatic then mom is and she can get really dramatic." Sparx replied rolling his eyes. "Besides you are just being a drama queen, and you're not even the queen yet. I guess a better name would be drama princess, Boom boom ching."

"Sparx just cut it out already." Spyro snapped. "You have a real knack for being annoying and saying things that really hurt people. Not to mention the amount of times your mouth has nearly got us killed."

"Whatever dude, "Sparx said rolling his eyes at Spyro. "I defiantly should have gone with the llama god thing"

"Well you think you have problems?" Spyro asked, "We have had to put up with the new purple dragon Flame who is a spoiled little brat, had to fight against a giant golem who nearly destroyed the city, keep watch over said brat and try and correct him, put up with his insults and self-centered attitude, got thrown in jail, had our grandparents murdered , was banished from the city, had to help build our own city here in Heartflame Island from nothing but the resources around us, help protect the city from the dark army, oh and I forgot to mention WE ARE IN A CIVIL WAR WITH THE VERY DRAGON WHO IS SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING US DEFEAT MALEFOR! SO YOU TELL ME WHO SHOULD BE ROLLING THEIR EYES AND SAYING I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS!"

"Whoa calm down dude," Sparx began.

"NO I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN SPARX, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH AND YOU NEVER WILL." Spyro shouted his scales turning from a reddish orange to a lighter shade of orange. Sparx hovered in midair with his jaw dropped at the sudden outburst and the sudden change in color in Spyro's scales.

"Spyro calm down, you are losing control and you remember what happened the last time you lost it." Cynder said

Spyro closed his eyes and let out a sigh and his scales turned back to their normal reddish orange color. Cynder smile as Spyro reopened his eyes and his normal expression returned. "Thanks Cynder I am still getting use to these powers."

"No problem anyway you should try talking to your dad to see if he can teach you how to control those powers. After a week of trying I think we can safely say that you will not be able to control them on your own." Cynder said.

"Your right I have been trying to control this new power on my own for too long." Spyro said.

"Yah I don't think we need you going all dark and evil like the she witch here." Sparx said pointing his thumb to Cynder.

"Hey I would watch what you say Sparx because I can still call the guards on you." Cynder warned. "Not to mention Alec is a really good shot when he uses his earth element. But I'm sure we can always find a nice jar to put you in, we don't have to kill you after all."

"And here we go again ladies and gentlemen." Sparx said throwing his hands up.

"Hey Sparx can you leave us alone for a moment, there is something that I wanted to ask Cynder before and I never got the chance." Spyro said looking at the dragonfly with mild interest.

"Oh come on Spyro whatever it is I am sure you can say it in front of Sparx." Cynder said.

"Alright but I have a feeling he is going to flip out." Spyro said climbing in and walking up to Cynder. Then he got down on one knee and reached towards his right wing joint.

"Princess Cynder will you ma….oh crap." Spyro blurted out as he felt the box that had been stored inside of his wing was missing. "I forgot I told your dad to keep it because I did not want it anymore.

"What are you talking about Spyro?" Cynder asked tilting her head slightly. "And what is this it you are referring to?"

"The box Sparx took from me earlier, the one that had the ring I was going to give you before Sparx interrupted us."Spyro said as he started to pace around frantically. His mind was going at a thousand miles per hour with worry and slight embarrassment. "I can't believe I gave him the ring it took dad and I weeks to make that ring and now it is gone. What am I going to do? How am I going to live with myself now that I just made a fool out of myself?"

"Spyro will you calm down," Cynder said as she got up and stopped Spyro from pacing himself into a hole. "The ring is not with daddy, in-fact it's closer than you think."

Spyro's eyes widened as Cynder reached under her pillow and pulled out a small black square box. This box was different than the one Spyro had used before because instead of just being made out of velvet, the box was black velvet with a golden stitching along the edging giving it a more elegant look. Cynder gave the box to Spyro and smile as the he took it and got down on one knee again; at least to the best of his ability.

"Cynder will you marry me?" Spyro asked opening the box to reveal the gold and silver braided ring that he and his father had worked so hard to make.

"Of course, Yes" Cynder said excitedly kissing Spyro on the lips. "Oh Spyro I have only dreamed that this day would come. But where did you get that ring, it must have cost you a fortune to get."

"Actually dad and I made it with some help from Volteer too. I actually had this made a few months ago but I wanted to give it you at the perfect moment. But thanks to a certain someone that went down in smoke really fast." Spyro said glaring at Sparx who was hovering in midair with a wide eyed and dropped jaw expression that meant he was not even paying attention.

"Hey what do you know, it looks like Sparx can keep his mouth shut after all." Cynder giggled happily. "Anyway we should find mom and daddy so we can tell them about our engagement. Oh I can't wait until our wedding, of course after you turn twenty that is."

"Thankfully it is only a month away" Spyro said with a chuckle. "And we need to tell my dad too, I just hope the shock does not kill him."

"I'm sure he will take it fine, hey Alec want to come along?" Cynder asked.

"Oh look at the time I'm afraid I can't" Alec said pretending as though he had a watch on. "I need to see another patient in five minutes. But uh congratulations you too hope you two are happy." With that Alec rushed out of the room like a bullet without so much as another word.

"hey am I the only one who finds this idea completely revolting." Sparx said.

"Oh just be quiet Sparx." Cynder said flicking Sparx out the window and into a nearby tree.

"So uh I guess we should find your mom and dad." Spyro said.

"What is going on in here?" Queen Aeria asked sticking her head in at the perfect moment. "Alec just rushed out of here as though his tail was on fire. And what is Spyro doing in your room?"

"Well mom can we find dad before we answer that question?" Cynder asked.

"Why is something wrong?" Queen Aeria asked but her look changed from puzzled to overjoy when she spotted the ring Spyro had slipped on Cynder's paw while they kissed. "I don't believe it, does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes I asked Cynder to marry me and she said yes." Spyro said as he and Cynder wrapped their tails around one another.

The queen let out a high pitched scream. "Darling come in here quick you won't believe what just happened." Spyro noted the queen's excitement as she rushed into the hallway and out of sight. They only had time to wonder for a few second before she came back with King Terrador close behind. He was doing back flips when Spyro told him what happened.

"Well what are we sitting around here for? We have a wedding to plan for." Terrador said with a wide grin that seemed to touch both his horns.

"First I need to find dad, he needs to know as well." Spyro said.

"Oh come on Spyro it is not going to be that bad." Cynder giggled as she led Spyro through the elegant one story house and out the fancy French door. The couple then made their way through town looking for Ignitus. They found the fire guardian helping Volteer with a construction project and had his back to the new couple.

"Uh hey dad, listen can we talk to you for a moment?" Spyro asked nervously

"Of course, and I already know what you are going to tell me." Ignitus said still keeping his back to Spyro which made the young dragon nervous. "And if I know what you are about to tell me is true I have one question."

"Uh and what would that be?" Spyro said shifting slightly.

"I just want to know if I get a hug from my new daughter in law." Igntius said turning around to face the couple with a smile that was as large as Terrador's.

"Oh of course daddy Ignitus," Cynder said hugging the fire guardian. "But how did you know that Spyro had proposed."

"Isn't it obvious Cynder, he saw it in the pool of visions." Spyro laughed.

"So when do you two plan to have the wedding?" Volteer asked excitedly, "oh this is stupendous, amazing, astounding, fantastic, incredible, extraordinary, uh….uh….uh."

"Well we are thinking about waiting until after Spyro's birthday so that he will be legally old enough to take a mate." Cynder said.

"Most likely in a year because now that I think about it you have to turn twenty as well in order to marry me." Spyro said.

"Well there will be plenty of time young dragons." Ignitus said happily.

"But it is only going to take several months for the wedding preparations to be finished." Cynder argued. "So we might have to wait a while before we can actually start working on the wedding."

"For a normal wedding that would be true, however a royal wedding takes much longer due to the amount of work that needs to be done. Usually a royal wedding is very large and takes many months to prepare for. This includes the time to make the bride's gown, the grooms outfit, the cake, banners, decorations, arranging the flowers and so on and so forth." Volteer said.

"But the thing is I really don't want that big a wedding if that is ok with you my darling." Spyro said

"Of course my love, I understand completely." Cynder responded, "Besides I don't think there needs to be a big fuss over our wedding. I think a simple wedding would be perfect."

"It is expected of you though," Ignitus pointed out. "Remember you are the princess of Warfang, and Spyro you are the son of the fire guardian and fire clan chief. This is considered a big occasion for both parties and everyone will want to celebrate."

"Oh princess Cynder," sang an ice blue dragon with white horns, underbelly, and wing membranes. He rushed towards the couple making sure that he knocked Spyro to the ground in the process and blocking him from view. "How is my favorite dragoness in the world?"

"I'm fine Frost," Cynder said blandly

"Cynder tell me this is some sort of test from your father again, please." Spyro said getting up off the ground. His scales were now covered in dirt which Spyro shook off as much as he could with little success.

"Sorry Spyro but not this time," Cynder said

"Oh and who would this be darling." Frost growled stepping in front of Cynder as if to protect her. "I do not recall seeing such an unsightly dragon such as him in my city."

"Cut it out Frost," Cynder snapped, "Or else by the ancestors I will make sure you regret it."

"Oh come now my darling princess all I wanted was to ask if you would marry me." Frost said pulling out a black box and opening it for Cynder to see. The ring inside was made of pure gold and had diamond the size of a large pearl. "If you say yes then this ring and more could be yours. All you have to do is say the two words that could change our lives forever."

"Dream on." Cynder snorted snapping the box shut in Frost's face. "Were those the two words you were looking for because I think they are rather appropriate in this situation, don't you?"

"How dare you." Frost snorted and tried to back hand Cynder with his right paw. His attack was quickly stopped by Spyro who bent the ice dragon's wrist so that it would hurt but not enough to break it. "Get off of me I will not stand for this outrage."

"Shut it Frost or I swear I will rend the princess's threat useless when I am through with you." A familiar voice said. Standing behind Frost was Polaris who had the ice dragon's entire left arm pinned against his back and Polaris's famous plasma blade was at his neck. The plasma dragon's once friendly eyes were now harsh and made those who saw them fell like they were being pierced by a powerful laser."You really should mind your surroundings dude. Funny how my brother Flame had the same flaw." (Note: imagine Polaris's voice being the same as Kisuke Urahara's voice when he is dead serious)

"What are you doing here Polaris?" Spyro asked still looking at Frost with utter loathing.

"Humph do you really think the king would let his daughter go out unsupervised?" Polaris asked.

"How dare you unhand me or I will show you the true power of the ice dragons." Frost growl, "And I warn you now my powers are so great not even your little lightning trick can melt my sub-zero ice."

"You underestimate me Frost; you think that I am just your run of the mill electric dragon." Polaris said with a smile. "Even if I were I could still beat you easily because any dragon with common sense knows that ice is made of crystallized water, and that water conducts electricity. But the sad thing for you is I am not an electric dragon, I'm a plasma dragon a more powerful version of the electric dragon."

"So what I could take you both down easily," Frost sneered.

"He's right you know Frost, right now you are really outmatched." Cynder said stepping towards Frost and shifting into her second form, she then took the scythe at the end of her tail and placed it at Frost's throat. By now everyone's eyes were on the trio as they continued to deal with Frost. "What's wrong sweetheart surprised to see that your little peach is not some little girl that easily becomes a damsel in distress? Of course the three of us alone could easily beat you to a pulp, but together we would destroy you. Oh and by the way the dragon you happened to push down also happens to be my mate and Master Ignitus's son."

The ice dragon stood there trembling in terror for several seconds then a feint trickling sound cut the silence that had fallen. The trio looked down and back at Frost as a small puddle yellow liquid formed at the feet of the once mighty ice dragon. Spyro felt a grim smile cross his face as he looked back at the dragon that now looked as though he would faint from fear. He could see the same look cross Polaris's and Cynder's face as well adding more satisfaction.

"Now get out of here." Polaris said removing his blade, Spyro and Cynder followed and the three watched as Frost ran in fear down the street with a small trail of urine trailing behind him. Everyone broke into laughter; even Ignitus and Volteer who ended up rolling on the ground.

"Hmm that was a little obsessive you three, and yet ludicrously effective." Volteer observed.

"Well at least it took care of him, now if only we could do that to the other suitors." Cynder said reverting back to her original form. By then everyone had returned to what they were originally doing as though it never happened which was a relief.

"I don't know, turn back into that form again and you might be able to scare them to death." Polaris joked. "By the way, congratulations you two I can hear the wedding bells already."

"Thanks Polaris," Spyro said.

"Hey Spyro Cynder," another voice called. Much to their delight Cryo came running over with a large grin on his face. "Way to go you literally scared the pee out of Frost, and he is known for being a hard one to scare."

"Thanks so I guess that was one way to tell the town about our marriage." Cynder said

"Yah and the scene was a bit of déjà vu huh Cryo?" Spyro said.

"I agree cousin, only last time it was fake and I only got yelled at by the king." Cryo replied, "But now I feel like I was lucky you guys did not really put any effort into arguing."

"Hey can someone please clean this up?" Spyro asked.

"I've got it your highnesses," A mole said dragging a long hose with him. "Poor bloke, guess he had it coming though."

"I guess, anyway we should go back to your house and get your things packed so we can move once we find a new home." Spyro said.

"Oh no you don't, you are a member of the royal family now so you have to live as one too. So we are heading to your house to get your things packed up so you can move in." Terrador said making Spyro nearly jump out of his scales.

"Hey daddy you just missed one of the best shows ever." Cynder said.

"I managed to see the end of it and that had to be the most hilarious thing I have ever seen." Terrador laughed. "I had to admit though for a second you three really were going to kill Frost."

"So what brings you here your majesty?" Polaris asked.

"I just came here to observe the cities construction, now I am really glad I did." Terrador responded.

"So my love how long do you think that it will take to get all packed up?" Cynder asked placing her head on Spyro's strong shoulder.

"Not long but I am worried about dad." Spyro said gloomily.

"You do not need to worry about me my son; you forget that I am the guardian of fire for a reason. Besides I still have my guards watching over me." Ignitus replied with a chuckle. "So I think I will be fine on my own."

"Alright dad, I guess I had better go get my stuff packed." Spyro said as he turned towards home and his new life.

It turned out that packing only took an hour as Spyro pulled his belongings together and packed by a group of moles who the king had sent to help with the moving process. By dinner Spyro was moved in and enjoying his first meal with the royal family, they even invited Ignitus along to celebrate the momentous occasion as well as the other guardians and their trainee's. As an added bonus wine was poured and given to the entire family followed by a toast from Terrador to the new couple.

"To Spyro and Cynder, may their marriage be long and prosperous." Terrador shouted raising his glass in the air. This was followed by everyone but Spyro and Cynder shouting here here. Spyro and on the other paw merely wrapped their tails together and kissed much to the delight of everyone present.

"Oh I can't believe that our little girl is all grown up and getting married." Queen Aeria sniffled.

"I know," Terrador said nuzzling his mate, "I only wish that my mother and father were here to see this."

X-X

(Flames P.O.V)

All around the castle the sound of shouting of dragons, cheetahs, and moles alike echoed through the night air. It had been almost an hour ago that this mob formed and marched on the castle. Since then they had managed to take the first hall and several other rooms. Guards stood at the door to the throne room using their bodies to try and hold back the pounding mob.

"Let them come," King Inferno said. "I will show them why I am the king of Warfang and not that weak earth dragon Terrador."

There was another bang and the door gave way as a tide of citizens came pouring into the throne room. Kin inferno roared and charged into the fray followed closely by his mate. They burned and clawed through the rebels but through it all Flame remained back watching as the battle unfolded. Te battle only lasted a few minutes as the rebels grew in numbers and threatened to overwhelm them. Flame snorted and summoned a portal knowing full well that the battle was hopeless; it was over before it even began.

"Serves you right for being so useless to me you fools." Flame grunted, "You have lost everything master Malefor has worked so hard to capture and for that your sentence is death." With that he ran into the portal. Flame huffed as he ran through the dark portal and appeared inside Malefor's castle and the portal began to close behind him and then vanished.

"Ah welcome back young Flame." Malefor said observing Flame with a smile.

"Master my mother and father have been captured…" Flame began.

"Don't worry young dragon I already know, you did well to retreat unlike those foolish parents of yours." Malefor said getting off his throne and began to pace around Flame. "My plan has been set back now thanks to them and their hasty actions. And for that they deserve to be captured. They made it too obvious that they were working for me and sooner or later the citizens of Warfang would have rebelled against them. Whether by their introducing me as a god or their harsh and selfish policies they still would have fallen."

"I will not fail you like they did my master." Flame said with a bow.

"I know you will not Flame, for years you have pleased me and even managed to do what your parents could not. You abandoned them when they would not do the same for you. You truly have become stronger, you have found the strength to get rid of useless lackeys such as your parents and for that I am proud." Malefor said in a satisfied tone.

"Thank you master," Flame muttered.

"Now that you have returned we must prepare the army to march. The rebels will soon return to their city and we will need train the new meat in the way of battle." Malefor responded taking a seat back on his metal throne. "We have suffered a major defeat but it will not stay this way for long. Now go and show those filthy primates no mercy, we shall reclaim Warfang and then the world!"

Flame smiled as he bowed again and left the room. He walked through a dark and dismal hall which dimly light by dark crystals and torches. As he walked by, a line of apes started to cower and nearly jumped out of their skin when Flame glared at them.

"On your knee's maggots, that there is the right hand of Malefor himself and you would do well to show respect." The leader said whipping them with a barbed whip.

"Whip them harder for their disobedience." Flame said harshly. "I want to see their blood run, if they are not bleeding then they are not being beaten hard enough."

"With pleasure master Flame," The ape said with a sickening smile.

Flame nodded and continued down the hall enjoying the sound of apes being tortured. He continued down the winding hall until he reached a large room where close to 100 apes

"Alright you hairy maggots listen up; from now on you will be training with me." Flame said causing the apes to look at him with fear. "And trust me you are going to suffer before this is over, and I doubt that most of you will survive this, but those who do will die anyway. So don't get to cozy with each other. The first exercise is you have to beat….."

**Muahahahah come my evil cliff hanger of impending doom. Well that is the end of Chapter 9; sorry if it was a little to gushy and boring for some of you but I will try and make the next chapter more interesting. Anyway please remember to read and review so I can know what you the readers think. Until next time, Polaris out. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend of Spyro: A Change in Destiny Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Polaris my OC. Alec belongs to Alec the dark angel and the elders belong to Titanium Drago. Also if you do not like this chapter then don't read it there are pleanty of other stories on Fanfiction.

The next morning Spyro and Cynder awoke to the sound of the bustling city and aroma of food being prepared. From the window they could see the people of Dragon Haven hanging banners and streamers of white that danced in the morning wind. They could hear the head cook shouting at his underlings to hurry up with the food.

"Wonder what the big celebration is about?" Spyro wondered.

"Ah good morning your highnesses, hope you are felling better after last night's incident." A mole dressed in a tuxedo said. "The king has requested that you get up and prepare yourselves in formal attire."

"Formal attire what are you talking about? What is going on?" Cynder asked staring at the mole suspiciously.

"Well last night after you left the square the king announced that there was to be a celebration in honor of your marriage. You can imagine everyone's reactions to this when he said this." The mole said without flinching.

"A celebration of our marriage oh no," Spyro groaned as he felt his stomach churn at the thought of being in front of all those people.

"Calm down Spyro it is not going to be that bad, besides it will be good practice for when you become king." Cynder said pecking Spyro on the cheek.

"But what am I suppose to wear? I have never been to a formal party before." Spyro said panicking slightly. "What if I do something stupid and embarrassing in front of the whole city?"

"Calm down prince Spyro we have already taken the liberty of preparing your attire for the occasion." The mole said. He snapped his fingers and two more moles came in carrying a long box with them. They set the box down in front of Spyro then carefully opened it to reveal a set of armor made out of precious metals and a cape.

"No," Another voice cried as two members of the fire clan came rushing in carrying a large box. "He will be wearing the fire clan armor it is more traditional compared to that flashy outfit what are you to trying to do get him killed?" One of the dragons asked opening the box to reveal an orange and gold armor that was imbedded with the symbol of the fire clan all over it.

"Uh guys, I already think I have something that…" Spyro began.

"You stay out of this!" The two shouted simultaneously.

"That's enough," a familiar baritone voice said. "Spyro will decide which one he will wear if he even chooses yours at all."

"Yes king Terrador." The two responded with a bow but Spyro could see that the two were still glaring at one another. This was quickly ended by a sharp stare from the king and the two groups hastily left leaving only Spyro, Cynder, and the king remaining.

"So which one are you going to wearing, I mean they both are very fancy?" Cynder asked.

"Actually I was going to wear this to the celebration." Spyro said opening the chest he had stashed in the corner. He pulled out a set of armor that was red with gold trimming and on both shoulders was the familiar symbol of fire on it.

"The armor of a guardian," Terrador said with a smile, "I think that would defiantly be appropriate for the celebration. "

"It was actually dads; he gave it to me when I began my training as the guardian of fire." Spyro said absent mindedly.

"Well we should get washed up and get ready, after all we don't want to be late for our own party darling." Cynder said kissing Spyro on the cheek then left the room

Spyro soon followed though he still felt a little queasy about being in front of all those people. This began to fade as he and Cynder bathed and had their scales polished by a pair of moles who worked frantically to make the couple look their best. The process took over an hour but when they were done Spyro and Cynder shone like a pair of stars in the night. Another pair of moles then came in and fitted them into the armor for the ceremony. It was only when the pair was finally leaving the house that Spyro felt the pit in his stomach return.

"Ok just keep your cool Spyro," He muttered to himself as they walked to the square. "It is not as bad as it looks it's just a big party."

Suddenly a gigantic explosion erupted in the middle of the square creating a small crater. Another soon followed and Spyro found himself against a barrage of explosives. Shouting soon joined the din as moles, dragons, and cheetahs came running in to the clearing. Spyro dodged and earth spike as he dashed forward launching blast of fire at the first few men.

"Where are they all coming from?" Spyro shouted as he comet dashed into a nearby ice dragons chest.

"Who knows all I can tell is that this has Flame's stench all over it." Polaris shouted as he decapitated a nearby fire dragon who tried to sneak up behind him.

"Got you now traitor." An earth dragon shouted as he trapped Polaris's legs in sold rock.

Spyro grinned and launched a blast of lava from under the earth dragon severely burning him. Polaris used this time to break out of the earth shackles and grab a ball of electricity and threw it back at the electric dragon who sent it. Then with a burst of speed Polaris impaled the dragon with a blade made of Plasma. The battle raged on well through the day as more and more troops poured in.

"How many more men do you think Flame has?" Alec asked as he panted for breath after sending an earth spike through another dragon.

"I don't know but we need to end this battle and soon." Spyro replied as an arrow whizzed past his shoulder leaving a small gash. "If it doesn't we will be overrun by sun down."

"Well count on it rebels." An electric dragon shouted using his electric charged claws to try and slash Polaris. Polaris grabbed the dragon and sent a blast of plasma from his mouth through the electric dragons chest leaving a large hole where his heart had been.

"But one thing has been on my mind, how is it that these men got through the gates." Polaris asked as he grabbed another cheetah and broke his neck.

"No idea I thought the barrier that dad and the other guardians were supposes to keep the likes of them out." Spyro said.

"Someone must have told Flame and his family how to get through; we have been betrayed once again." Polaris cried stabbing another enemy in the neck with his plasma blade. Spyro lashed out and pulled out a claw full of neck organs.

"How much longer do you think we can last?" Spyro asked.

"Retreat, retreat to the beaches all who are still loyal to King Terrador retreat." A mole shouted.

Spyro turned and looked back at the battle field before running towards the beaches. They were followed however by the ever growing army that invaded the shore. Spyro and the rest of the people ran through the endless forest of palm trees. They even made a point to hit the tree's making coconuts drop on the enemy as a way of baffling them.

"Keep going all of you do not stop." Terrador shouted as he launched a giant shockwave that made a large crack in the ground. Spyro combined it with a giant burst of magma from under the island which he launched at the enemy.

"Nice one Spyro." Cynder called out with a grin as she raced beside Spyro and almost scaring the fire dragon to death.

"What, where have you been for half the day my love I have been worried about you." Spyro said

"I got held up by the army of invaders you will not believe how much trouble they have been causing." Cynder replied. "So how many others have survived?"

"Not many my darling we took some heavy blows today." Spyro said as he looked at the few people who had survived the initial attack. "And to make matters worse we have gotten no aid from the fire clan."

"The fire clan is destroyed; one of the guys was laughing about it. They must have done it in advanced before attacking us." Cynder said.

"Look we're here everyone." A mole cried happily. Everyone let out a cheer and began to run faster but that too was short lived as an entire battalion came into view. They were dressed in heavy armor and armed to the teeth to make matters worse.

"Oh no, this is not good." Cynder whispered in horror.

"Battalion ready," the commanding officer shouted, "Aim…..Fire!"

A barrage of elemental attacks, arrows, and miniature fireballs flew passed and hit what remained of the city. Spyro shot a blast of lava and managed to incinerate several men while another shot from Polaris's plasma element managed to destroy three other members. Spyro whirled around and ran back only a few feet before running into the other army that had been chasing them.

"What are we going to do?" Shikra shouted.

"Nothing we are outnumbered." Spyro shouted turning back and barely dodging an ice missile that was shot at him.

"There is something you can do, Spyro take Cynder and the others and go I will hold them off as long as I can." Polaris shouted.

"No you and the others will go while we hold them off." Terrador shouted as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. "We can hold them off of you for a short while but there is no garentee that we will make it through."

"Daddy," Cynder sobbed

"I know my little princess," Terrador said hugging Cynder close to him as the other guardians defended them. "Spyro, take Cynder and the rest of the guardian trainee's and go. You and Cynder are the new king and queen. Remember to watch over the people and guard them with your life. Now go and hurry."

"I can't leave you and dad like this." Spyro shouted

"Then you leave us no choice then." Ignitus said his eyes turning a bright shade of blue. Then he raised his paw and shouted an incantation that Spyro did not recognize. A blue light soon encompassed the remaining people except for Ignitus and the other guardians. Then in a flash Spyro found himself on an island that was made of endless amounts of ruins and statues.

"Where are we Spyro?" Cynder asked staring at the statues.

"I don't know, alright who else still alive, sound off." Spyro shouted. Everyone groaned as they got up and dusted themselves off. Only five people now stood besides what remained of the guardians. "Are we all that are left?"

"Yes your majesty, it seems we are." Polaris said calmly.

"I can't believe this has happened," Cynder sobbed burying her head into Spyro shoulder. "I can't believe daddy is gone."

Polaris rose silently picking up a nearby blade that belonged to a cheetah and walked to the shoreline. Spyro watched as the plasma dragon flipped the sword over in one claw and as Spyro raced to stop Polaris from doing something rash; but before he could stop him Polaris plunged the blade into the ground and let out an anguish filled roar. Then for the first time Spyro had ever seen Polaris began to cry.

"This attack will not go unpunished, we will avenge their deaths." Polaris sobbed angrily.

"Polaris remember what your uncle taught you. Revenge is a poison; if you fall to it you will be consumed by it and in the end become the very thing you were so desperate to get rid of." Alec said putting a paw on Polaris's shoulder.

"I know Alec, which is why I am not doing this for myself; I am doing this for him." Polaris said getting up and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Even if it costs my life I am going to save Flame from his darkness."

"But why master Polaris, have you forgotten that Flame is the one who caused this?" The cheetah who owned the sword shouted.

"And that is why I have to save him, because now he is the only family I have left and I am going to save my parents too" Polaris replied.

"That is impossible." A voice said. Several seconds later a pink dragoness with a yellow wing membrane and underbelly came out from behind one of the ruins. She also had two hatchlings on her back one pink and the other one bright red.

"Ember is that you?" Spyro said staring at the pink dragoness.

"It has been a long time Spyro, or I should say your majesties." Ember replied with a bow.

"What are you doing here?" Cynder asked curiously.

"Well you see I came here a few months ago while I was on the run from Flame. I stopped here a few months ago to lay my eggs, it was the night before I was to lay that the ancestors gave me a vision." Ember said.

"Really what did you see?" Spyro asked.

"I saw Galaxia and the other elders, only they were not the elders anymore. They had transcended the boundaries that no other dragon had accomplished. They had become gods and goddesses, the guardians of the next life and the masters of all nature." Ember said.

"If that is true then why did they allow us to suffer like this?" a mole demanded.

"Because as gods they can only protect the balance of nature, and can never take sides. Doing so would lead to a struggle for power and ultimately destroy all life." Ember said. "But also they told me that I had been chosen as the new guardian of fear. I know it is unusual, yet it is almost fitting for someone like me.

"But how do we know that you are telling the truth? How do we know that you will not turn against us when we least expect it?" The mole demanded.

"Because she is not lying, she has no love of Flame anymore." A young black dragon said as he rose from the shadow.

"Who are you?" Polaris shouted as his body began to crackle with electricity.

"I am Yami the guardian of the shadow element." Yami said with a bow.

"Yami I thought we agreed to stay in hiding in case that thing went wrong." A silver dragon said rolling his eyes.

"Oh good idea Aero like you would have done any better." A sickly green dragon said as he too appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop bickering Venom that is not helping us right now. And besides we are in the presence of our king and queen" Ember said.

"We are honored by your presence your majesty." Yami said with a bow. The others followed including Polaris and Alec.

"Thanks all of you, but for now I am not king, Cynder and I are not married yet." Spyro laughed.

"But it has already have been preordained that you would become king for a short time then surrender the crown to its rightful owner." Ember said.

"Your majesty what is it you think we should do now that the eight elements are united?" The green dragon asked.

"There are only six of us, Cryo and Ivy are both gone." Cynder said as she dug into the ground with her claw.

"No offense your majesty but don't pretend like I would die that easy." Cryo said as he climbed over a large crumbling pillar then dropped to the ground.

"Cryo you're alive," Cynder shouted rushing forward and pulling Cryo into a bear hug. "I don't believe it how did you survive?"

"I am lucky to be alive actually cousin, you see I was about to be killed when I was teleported here so you could say I owe whoever sent us here big time." Cryo chuckled.

"What about the guardian of earth, Ivy was killed during the battle and we need a new earth guardian in order for us to be able to fight Flame." Cryo said.

"I think Alec should be the new earth guardian." Polaris said.

"I agree," Yami said, "do not deny it Alec you are a powerful earth dragon who can also create anything into diamonds. You also were the second choice for the earth dragon under Ivy and since she is gone I think it is only right that you take her place."

"We should consult the ancestors on this before deciding who should be the new earth guardian." Ember countered. "It is really their decision who is allowed to be chosen and who will not."

"But how are we suppose to speak with them they are dead remember?" the mole sneered.

"Yea of little faith, this island is known as the island of spirits it is the place where the fabled spirit grotto lies in rest. It is how the other guardians and I have been able to speak to our teachers from beyond the grave." Ember said with a smile as she turned towards the island.

Spyro and the others followed Ember through the twisting maze of ruins and statues on the island. Spyro studied them closely and was amazed to see that many of the ruins came from all over history.

"Anyone else find it strange that these ruins are not all the same?" Alec asked

"Your right, there are artifacts from all over history, even back before Malefor was a thought." Polaris said as he approached a large crumbling archway.

"Correct and that is because this island is known as Phantom Island. It was once the greatest city of all time even greater than Warfang. However the city was destroyed by its own greed after several centuries of standing and one dragon in particular tried to use the spirit grotto in the city temple for his own use." Yami explained.

"And so in order to prevent something like this from ever happening again the ancestors put a curse on this island so that only the guardians can access it." Ember finished.

"But if that is true then how are we here?" Jack asked.

"Because they wanted to protect you, such as what it means to be a guardian of one of the eight elements." Ember said was she passed through another crumbling arch.

"So where exactly are we going?" The cheetah named Ranger asked.

"To the phantom temple, the resting place of the spirit grotto, the gods and goddesses are awaiting you there to finish the new guardians training." Yami replied without looking back. "But I should warn the rest of you will not be allowed to be slothful. You are to make yourselves useful while we are training."

"What, that is not fair." Jack whined. "Why should we do all the work while you eight get to train and basically do nothing productive?"

Spyro spun around and grabbed Jack by his throat, lifting the mole into the air then bringing him close enough to see the icy look in Spyro's eyes. "Because we are the guardians now, and we are now the only ones with the ability to stop Flame now. If we cannot stop him then no one will be able to."

"Put me down right now or else." Jack said.

"Or else what Jack what are you going to do? Are you going to just sit there and do nothing?" Polaris snarled and turned around to face Jack. "Don't you get it already? Spyro is right we are the only ones that can stop Flame now and in order to do that we need to complete our training. Now just up and get use to it."

"Now that we are done shall we enter in the temple?" Ember asked as Spyro forcefully slammed Jack onto his backside.

"What temple, I don't see any temple." Jack said

"That is because it is hidden by a spell that turns it invisible to everyone." Cryo said.

Ember smiled and approached and archway that had a door with two dragon skeletons on it. "You are right Cryo the temple is invisible to all. Now can any of you guess how to open the door to the temple?"

"I bet I know how." Spyro said with a grin. "The past in prelude tomorrow a dim promise, allow us entrance do not reject us."

There was a series of clicking sounds and the door slowly creaked open revealing a long white tunnel with many more tunnels branching off of it. Spyro and the others stared in awe as they walked down the tunnel which was adorned with all kinds of ruins and precious gems. As they reached the end a giant picture of eight dragons joined in a circle around a purple dragon. Each dragon was releasing a different colored beam; making Spyro suspect that the eight dragons were the guardians and the dragon in the center was Malefor.

"This is the door to the spirit grotto, the most sacred of all places in this temple. None but the eight of us may pass beyond this point." Venom said

"Well that is nice to know, what are we suppose to do." Jack asked.

"You could watch my hatchlings for me, I usually have one of the other four keep an eye on them while I am training. You would not mind would you?" Ember asked.

"Of course," Cynder said picking up the two hatchlings with her mouth and putting them on her own back. "It will be great practice in case Spyro and I decide to start a family of our own."

"It is a little early to be thinking about that darling; after all we are not even married yet." Spyro chuckled and nuzzled Cynder.

"It is never too late to plan ahead, trust me Spyro." Ember said.

"Well I better take these two and put them down for their naps, it looks like they could use one right about now." Cynder said.

"I agree princess, there nursery is down the third corridor on the left, the third door down." Ember said.

"Thank you, now come on you two auntie Cynder is going to get you all tucked away for your nap" Cynder cooed as she turned and walked down the tunnel. Ranger and Jack followed close behind though Spyro noted that Jack was muttering something to himself as he did.

"Wow you have a really great mate your majesty." Ember said smiling softly.

"I know I would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant giving my own life." Spyro replied.

"I am glad; you will defiantly make a better father than Flame would have." Ember joked. "Anyway we should enter into the grotto there is someone there who has been waiting for you."

Ember put her paw on the door and concentrated a small amount of energy into the door. A series of clicking soon followed and the door swung open to reveal a large room. The room was surrounded by eight dragons with one of the eight elemental symbols on their chests. Each dragon also had a line coming from their feet that ran all the way to a large pool that looked like the pool of visions, only it emitted a blue column of light that reached to the ceiling. Four dragons stood around the pool as the eight guardians approached.

"Ah Ember I see you have found our new visitors." A black dragoness said with a smile.

"I don't believe it, your alive." Polaris whispered.

Galaxia turned and faced the group with her usual smile. The others turned as well to reveal Apollonir, Clayf and Exedra who also wore broad smiles as they studied the group.

"You really did not think that little whelp of a purple dragon would take us down that easy did you?" Exedra asked as he revealed several of his sharp pointed fangs.

"Well you are in for a few surprises since you have been gone for so long." Spyro said with a chuckled.

"We already know young dragon, your grandmother and I were so happy when we saw you propose." Apollonir said with a wide smile.

"Thanks grandpa, but what exactly are you doing here, I thought you were suppose to be ruling the spirit world as gods?" Spyro asked.

"We are but it is prudent that we complete your training as guardians before you face Flame and Malefor." Clayf replied.

"There is only one problem though, who is going to be the new guardian of earth? Ivy was killed during the massacre." Alec said.

"And that is why we believe you should take her place Alec." Clayf said.

**Well that is it for chapter 10 hope you all enjoyed it because this one was a real pain to write for me. Remember to read and review or else I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOULS! Polaris out.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend of Spyro: A Change in Destiny Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept my own OC's. Scorch belongs to Draconlegend001. The Lady Galaxia and the other council members belong to Titanium Drago. Thank you both for letting me borrow your OC's. And Alec Belongs to Alec the Dark Angel.

(Flame's P.O.V)

Flame walked through the temple with his head held high after the destruction of Dragon Haven. He had to admit the plan was ingenious and now the very dragons that once made his life a living hell were now either dead or dying in agony. He turned the corner and entered into the familiar guardians chamber which now housed four of the new guardians that Flame had handpicked to teach the secrets of the dark arts.

"Ah Prince Flame so good to see you." A red dragon said as he got up from in between a sea of females who were surrounding him. "I take it that master Malefor was pleased to hear of the successes in killing the rebels?"

"Of course and with the acceleration of the new recruits training we will be able to have an army of super soldiers." Flame said.

"Oh I can't wait for master Malefor's reign as supreme ruler. A utopia with us as demi-gods and all the fame we could ever want." The fire dragon said.

"Not to mention all the babes we could ever want." A jade colored dragon with red horns said.

"Oh be quiet Richter you pervert, unlike you we ice dragons have more important things than being with women all the time." A dark sapphire blue dragon said.

"Really like what Freeze?" The earth dragon Richter said.

"Like uniting all pure ice dragons into one glorious tree and uprooting the other dragons who are not fully ice dragon." The ice dragon Freeze said.

"Whatever at least we are finally rid of those wannabe guardians." The fire dragon said. "Finally, after years of living in the shadow of that fraud Spyro who should never have been allowed to think that he is any better than I am. He stole my spotlight, my life and my right to rule as the fire guardian an unforgivable sin."

"Here here Scorch my old friend." An electric dragon with golden scales and brown horns replied.

"And now with the rebels destroyed there is nothing to stop us from doing what is necessary to bring this city into its finest chapter in history." Scorch said.

"And we can even employ Freezes idea about having dragons only mate with other dragons of their own elements. After all the more that a blood line is tainted the weaker the dragons of those bloodlines become." Flame said.

"Now if only these fools could provide us with the banquet we asked for several hours ago." Volt said.

"Agreed it is not like we are asking for much, just a banquet every other day it is not our fault if those lazy fools cannot provide it for us." Volt said.

"It is because they are lazy that is why, they are pigging out on us. Why else would they not be able to give us a banquet." Freeze snorted.

"True and they are using that stupid rumor to try and get out of trouble." Richtor added.

"What rumor would that be?" Flame asked with a smile.

"Something about ghosts leads by King Tremor coming to the fields and destroying all their crops and live stock." Volt said flicking his paw absent mindedly. "Most likely just a bunch of superstition meant to be a cover up like you said. Ghosts ha what a laugh, what is next the spirit of the council of elders come back to haunt us"

"But it is true you fools," a voice hissed as Ignitus walked into the room carrying the limp body of a cheetah on his back. "This cheetah was found near the livestock badly damaged but still alive."

"Ha you expect us to believe that you old fart?" Volt said angrily.

"You are lucky that I am in chains and unable to use my element or I would punish you for such impudence." Ignitus growled.

"Y...yo...You can't though can you? So your words are nothing but empty threats." Volt stammered causing the former fire guardian to grin.

"That is right Volt he can't he is my slave now." Flame sneered angrily.

"I will not be your slave forever you know Flame." Ignitus replied cryptically. He laid the cheetah on the floor and started to walk away.

"What do you think you are doing leaving this rotting corpse in our presence? Don't you know that is unsanitary?" Flame asked.

"As you wish my master," Ignitus said coolly picking up the corpse and putting it on his back. " I just thought that the guardians would like to look into this incident, but I can see that you are busy with other matters."

"We are as a matter of fact now get out." Volt said creating a lightning whip and cracking it.

"As you command masters, I live only to serve you." Ignitus said as he turned to leave.

"And make sure to spread the word that all families are required to have a family background check to try and uproot and dark magic that may still remain in the city." Flame added with a large and wide grin. "This will help purify the elements as planned, but to do so we must get rid of those who have tainted the lines."

(Spyro's P.O.V)

"Me?" Alec asked

"Yes you Alec, for years you have proven yourself as both a dragon, and a master of the earth element. You are the only dragon who can take Ivy's place now that she had passed on." Clayf said.

"If that is the case then I will do all that I can to honor my new title." Alec said with a bow.

"I expected no less from a former guard of the royal family." Galaxia said with a smile. "Now that we have that matter cleared up we shall begin your training immediately. Time is against us and we will need to use every second we can get to prepare you for what is to come."

"And that is why we have invited someone you might not expect to help you with your training." Apollonir said motioning to a portal that had just appeared. A dragon with purple scales and golden armor walked through.

"I don't believe it." Polaris said staring in amazement.

"It's…." Ember began.

"Malefor…" Spyro said with a growl.

"You are correct this is Malefor, but it is not that same Malefor that you are use to in this dimension. In his own dimension he is the leader of the guardians." Galaxia explained pointing to the portal that Malefor had crossed thorough.

Much to Spyro's amazement she was right, on the other side of the portal Spyro watched as his father and the other guardians meet with Malefor greeting him as one of their own. The valley was peaceful and Spyro even saw himself with Cynder sitting together and enjoying the warm sunshine without a care in the world.

"Then I have a question, why is it you did not bring this Malefor over to defeat himself in the first place?" Cryo asked curiously.

"I planned on doing just that young dragon, but not until we have completed your training." Good Malefor said. "It will take almost five years for you to complete that training, and afterwards you will be ready to face Flame and my evil counterpart."

"The dark army will soon face a second rebellion that will later be lead by Terrador. This rebellion will be stronger than the first and will be more formidable." Exedra said.

"So when do we begin then?" Polaris said with a determined look.

"We begin immediately with a demonstration to see how much training will need to be done." Good Malefor said.

For the next several hours the good Malefor assessed their abilities by putting them through what normal dragons would call grueling training. Spyro and the others were use to it however and were able to get through the examination without much difficulty. As they continued the exercises grew even harder and Spyro began to wear down more easily.

"I have seen enough," Malefor shouted as Spyro nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Thankfully you are far enough that it will only take a few months than the five years I had been planning."

"Well that is good," Polaris said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It also means you are ready to unlock your next forms which are something that only the guardians can do." Good Malefor said.

"Really then why did my dad never turn into his second form then?" Spyro asked.

"That is because at his age your father is shifting into his second form is difficult and requires more energy than he is use to using." Good Malefor explained

"But how are we supposed to unlock these second forms when we do not know what they look like." Cryo asked.

"Your second form can only be obtained by learning to release the enormous amount of power that lies in each of you." Malefor said.

"I can't do it, I know that it sounds like I am quitting before I have even tried but the power I have will kill me if I use the full extent." Alec said.

"I understand young dragon, the silver dragon carries a heavy price for the power that they wield. My brother Argent is a silver dragon and we have to put up with his many spastic attacks that occurred whenever he over exerted himself." Good Malefor said.

"So how did he stop it from occurring or did it eventually consume him and he died?" Alec asked.

"No he did not die thank the ancestors for that. Rather he found a way to control the power even when he was using the full extent of his power without any side effects." Malefor said.

"So it is possible, I always heard that silver dragons can never control their powers and are doomed to die from being consumed by their own abilities." Alec said.

"Some have been, others have learned to control their full powers and have become as powerful or even more powerful then the purple dragon himself." Polaris said

"That is what I am hoping to achieve at the end of this training." Good Malefor said with a wide smile. "You see each of you wields a power like no other which will be your greatest asset against Flame."

"It is one of the reasons why the guardians are dragons who are extremely powerful. It gives them the ability to deal with the purple dragon should he turn evil and they do not suffer from the difference of power." Lady Galaxia said.

"Now to begin each of you must clear your minds completely." Good Malefor instructed. "If you do not manage this then you will never be able to access your second form. For your thoughts and emotions will be the biggest block for shifting to your second form."

"Well it would be easier to do if a certain someone would be quiet." Venom muttered angrily.

"I heard that young dragon," Good Malefor said, but Spyro was not paying attention. Instead he was focusing on a small but powerful source of energy in his body. He mentally probed and prodded at the power but nothing seemed to give way as though there was some sort of barrier around it.

"There is some sort of barrier master Malefor I can't seem to break through it." Spyro said keeping his eyes closed at the same time.

"It is a barrier your body has naturally formed around the power in order to protect itself from being overloaded." Good Malefor explained.

"So it is possible for our bodies to overload from too much power?" Ember asked.

"Yes in face both Polaris and I have experienced it ourselves; it is extremely painful and can kill you if you do not relieve the pressure from your body." Alec replied

"The body basically begins to rip itself apart and begins to shut down one by one until it can no longer survive and you die. That is why your body creates a barrier around your power and meshes some of that power into your normal energy." Polaris explained.

"I think I got it," Ember exclaimed. Spyro and the others quickly opened their eyes in time to see a large puff of smoke encompass her body then disappear again.

"That was a good start Ember but I think you lost your concentration when you stated to get excited." Good Malefor said.

"Oh dear," Galaxia said as she nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Grandma," Polaris shouted rushing to her side and helping her to sit down. "Are you alright what is wrong."

"Your brother my grandson, he is planning on killing dragons who have parents of different elements." Galaxia responded with a heavy sigh. "he is going to accuse them of stealing another dragons elemental powers using dark magic."

"That wretch," Good Malefor growled, "There is a reason dragons of other elements are encouraged to breed."

"Why is that Master Malefor?" Ember asked

"The reason is simple, it is due to genetics," Good Malefor responded after taking a long calming breath of air, "you see if dragons of the same elements were to breed together nothing bad would happen. But it you force the choice that they must marry another fire dragon the lines will become intermingled and inbreeding will begin to take form."

"Thus causing errors in the offspring's DNA." Shadow said.

"Exactly, inbreeding is never a good thing; it can only lead to disaster. In fact many lines have fallen because of inbreeding that lead to deadly defects." Good Malefor said.

"So how do we stop him?" Yami asked.

"For now we must complete your training so that you will be ready to face Flame and defeat him. Now prepare yourselves." Good Malefor said.

**Well that is the end of Chapter 11 hope you like it and sorry if the whole inbreeding and rooting out dragons not of pureblood sounds too much like Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. I did not mean to copy her, I just wanted to add something that would push the citizens of Warfang over the edge. Well that is all I have to say until next time, this Polaris the Dragon signing off. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Legend of Spyro: A Change in Destiny Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters accept for my OCs Polaris, Volt, Freeze, Cryo, and Richter. All the other charecters and OC's belong to their rightful owners.

The next several months were a whirlwind of training regiments and mind bending puzzles that pushed Spyro and the other guardian trainee's to their limits. The regiments were a fusion of elemental training, physical training, and mental training to help hone their skills and sharpen their senses in battle. Spyro had to admit even though good Malefor was an excellent teacher; he was a bit of a taskmaster at the same time though no one could blame him considering the situation.

"Faster," Good Malefor said as he launched an ice spike at Ember. Spyro immediately got in front of Ember and used his fire element to melt the spike. "Good use of element but you left yourself wide open."

Spyro sidestepped a swipe from good Malefor and preformed a comet dash to his chest sending the purple dragon across the room. Alec immediately intercepted good Malefor and used his earth flail to send him into the air. Finally with a powerful leap Polaris finished the combo with the electric drill technique. Good Malefor crashed to the ground and Alec encased him in several thick layers of crystal.

"Now hammer him!" Spyro shouted releasing a torrent of white fire over good Malefor. The other guardians joined in using their most powerful techniques on the entombed dragon.

"Do not think you have won yet dragons." Malefor growled releasing a blast of purple energy that sent the guardian trainee's flipping through the air and into the wall. "You may have become stronger but it is still not enough to defeat me."

"Dead," Polaris said wrapping his claw around Malefor's neck.

"I do not think so." Malefor said and attempted to move but Spyro smiled as the purple dragon found his limbs encases in ice and crystal. "What is going on?"

"When you sent us flying across Cryo and I made sure to pin you downy with our elements. Then Polaris could go in for the kill." Alec said with a wide smile.

"So you think that you have won I would think again if I were you." Good Malefor said.

"And that is exactly the reason why I made sure to paralyze you before I wrapped my claw around your neck. I knew that there would be no way that we could defeat you if you could use your elemental abilities so I cut them off along with all the nerves that control movement."

"You can do that?" Venom asked as he slowly got off the ground.

"Yes, I have been perfecting this technique along with controlling the full extent of my power." Polaris replied but still keeping an eye on good Malefor. "You should be able to use your poison in more than one way as well."

"No there is only one way to use poison can be used is by injecting it into the bloodstream." Venom replied as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Actually he is right; the poison element can also be used in an acidic form to eat through your opponent's skin. Also as a poison dragon you should be able to instinctively coat your claws with poison so any slash you make can be lethal and acidic as well." Cynder replied as she walked over to Spyro and wrapped her tail around his.

"It would seem that we still have much to go over Venom before you are ready to continue. The rest of you however are ready for the battle against my evil counterpart, be warned this will be that hardest task you have ever faced so be prepared." Good Malefor said

"What why is it that they get to go on while I have to be held back?" Venom demanded.

"It is because your fellow guardians have mastered their element unlike you." Good Malefor said. "Now for the bad news, you will have to stay here longer to build up your endurance to that of true guardians as well as the physical strength of a guardian."

"How long will it take master?" Spyro asked.

"Five years I am sorry but it is for the best if you are going to face Flame." Good Malefor said.

"Then we will make it through, I know it will mean not getting married to Cynder for another five years but we will make it through." Spyro said

"Yes we will my darling." Cynder said putting her head on Spyro shoulder.

"That is what I call true love." Good Malefor said with a chuckle.

(Flame's P.O.V)

"Would you please tell the court where you stole your powers from?" Flame said with a sickening smile.

"I did not steal my powers my lord, I discovered I had this powers when I was training in the temple." The dragon in front of him begged.

"That is impossible you have red scales and you are an electric dragon therefore you must have stolen them from another dragon. "Scorch replied.

"No it is true, my mother was an electric dragon I got my powers from her." The dragon begged. "And my father was a fire dragon so I got my scale colors from him."

"You are lying," Volt said sending a stream of electricity through the dragons body. The dragons thrashed and screamed as Flame and the others watched with satisfaction. Volt cut the stream after several mintues and the dragon collapsed onto the ground.

"Now tell us who you stole your powers from. We can continue to do this for hours if need be, but you can easily end this by telling us the name of the dragon you stole your powers from." Flame growled angrily.

"I did not steal it," The red dragons gasped.

"Fine take him to the torture chamber and make sure the he is beaten harder. I want to know who he stole those powers from even if you have to break every bone in his body." Flame said. Immediately two apes came from out of the shadows and grabbed the now screaming dragon.

"Well one more dragon dares to rebel against Lord Malefor." Scorch said with a snort.

"Indeed, but we have managed to get several confessions from the prisoners today." Volt replied happily.

"That is good, finally some honesty from my fellow dragons." Flame said as another dragon with crimson scales was brought into the room. The dragon was trembling as he was brought to the stand and pinned to the floor by Richters earth element. "Are you Ryuu son of Scorch and Estella?"

"Y..ye..yes my lord." The dragon Ryuu replied.

"You have been brought before this council because you have been accused of having dragon parents of two different elements." Flame said with a suspicious glare

"I did not know that was a crime my lord." Ryuu replied.

"It is, a severe crime in this city. One that is even punishable by death unless you renounce your mother and father and go through the purification ritual." Flame said.

"What is that my lord?" Ryuu asked.

"It is a process that will purify you from your tainted blood and make a full fledge fire dragon or an earth dragon if you wish. Afterwards you will have to renounce your relationship with your parents." Flame said.

"What is going to happen to them?" Ryuu asked timidly.

"They will be brought in and tried as criminals for not marrying into dragons of their own element. But not to worry your parents will be forced to divorce and marry a dragon of their own element and whichever element you choose will determine which parent gets to keep you." Volt said excitedly.

"Now the major question is will you undergo the ritual?" Scorch asked.

"No, your law is not fair." Ryuu yelled.

"Well you see that is the problem isn't it, you think our law is not fair. The truth is that those stupid guardians brainwashed you into thinking that it is alright to marry dragons of other elements and that simply will not due. My ancestors would keel over if they saw this horrible corruption those fools had put upon you." Freeze snorted angrily.

"At least they did not bring the entire city to ruin." Ryuu shouted. Your brother Polaris was ten times the dragon you ever will be. If you ask me he or Spyro should have been the purple dragon instead of you."

"How dare you insult Prince Flame, take him to the dungeon and have this dragon tortured for several hours then bring him back to us. Hopefully the torture will make him more civilized and see the error of his ways." Volt said. A pair of moles came in and took Ryuu back into the dungeons below.

"How many more cases do we have to go through?" Flame asked rubbing his temples irritably.

"That was the last one my lord." Volt said getting up and stretching.

"Good because I cannot take anymore of these wretched cases. Bring in the girls." Flame said. Another door opened and several girls dressed in hooker uniforms came in and surrounded the prince. Flame sighed as they began rubbing his shoulders and the shoulders of the other four guardians as well.

"Hey beautiful how about you and I find a nice private place and I will show you my guardian ability of mating? "Richter asked.

"Oh of course master Richter I always wondered what it would be like to mate with a guardian." The dragoness massaging his shoulder giggled.

"And the nice thing about this whole experience Richter is that you can do it all you want until the day you die because we rule this land now and no one can stop us." Flame laughed evilly.

"What about Malefor" Freeze asked.

"He has already been taken care of." Flame said pulling out a glowing purple crystal. "I tok him by surprise and used his own black magic against him. I also shoved my mom and dad into there as well to keep him company."

"You think you have won Flame but it is far from over." Malefor laughed.

"Oh shut it you old fool, it is over I won." Flame sniffed. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"That is where you are right Flame. There is nothing I can do about it, but your brother and his friends on the other paw might be different." Malefor retorted, "That is right your brother and his friends are alive and they are training to defeat you."

"You will not let that happen though because if they win you will be killed." Flame said sending an electric current into the crystal. Malefor roared in pain and Flame cut the current and went into another fit of laughter.

"If they do kill me, at least I will have the pleasure of watching you suffer before I die." Malefor panted.

" I highly doubt that Maly old bean you see their chances of winning are nonexistent." Freeze bragged.

"You still have a lot to learn about battling. Do not say I did not warn you especially once Ignitus and his followers escape." Malefor replied then retreated deep within the crystal.

"Yeah right like that is ever going to happen." Scorch snorted angrily.

"Let us enjoy this day gentlemen for today life is good I propse a toast bring in our finest wine." Flame said snapping his claws. Two moles rushed in with five glasses and handed one to each of the guardians. " A toast to the golden age that we will usher in now that my plans are finally completed."

"Cheers" everyone shouted tapping their glasses together and taking a hearty drink of their wine.

**Well here is the end of Legend of Spyro a Change in Destiny. I am planning to make a sequel to the series so stay on the lookout for it. Until the sequel comes out this is Polaris the dragon signing off. **


End file.
